


Guardian of Silence

by littlesolo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is balancing college and a job along with guardianship of her little brother Aden.  All they have is each other.  <br/>At least that's until Aden happens to meet an artist sketching on a bench in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Muse

This time Aden brought his kite. He hates these monthly visits. Ever since Uncle Gustus died, Lexa has to check in and assure the social workers that they are doing well in order for them to stay together. He and his sister have been through a lot. It's as if they'd never heard of someone going through a bit of a breakdown before. So what if he doesn't talk much? He's getting better! Or at least that's what Dr. Kane says.

Whenever they have these appointments, Lexa has him wait outside. The building and all the social workers make him nervous. So for now, he flies his kite.

* * *

Clarke sits on her usual bench in the park to sketch. She comes to decompress after long days and sometimes catch dinner with her Mom. The park is right next to the hospital where her Mom works but that's not why she goes. The park has a large grassy area as well as a small pond with a bridge and running path. It's supposed to provide a sense of calm and peace to those visiting the hospital. It's a nice aim, but the looming government buildings make it seem out of place.

Despite her frequent visits to the park specifically for sketching, her Mom still views her art as a hobby, and has a fit whenever Clarke shows up with charcoal covering her fingers. She could find another place to draw, but this is the best spot she's found. Here she gets to see all sorts of people. Those coming out of the hospital after a stay and seeing the outside again, those coping with the loss of a loved one, as well as those just visiting the park.

That's where she is now. Her favorite bench, sketching the landscape for the hundredth time. She's done it before and people like it, but to her there always seems to be something missing. With a sigh, she looks up from her sketch. Well, this is different. Today, or in the past few minutes, a boy has appeared. A young red haired boy flying a kite. Glancing back at her drawing, she smiles. It's exactly what her drawing has been missing. His kite is high in the air and he's just standing there watching it, so she quickly sketches out his form, getting it down before he moves.

The next time she looks up, he's standing a few feet in front of her with his head cocked to the side. Clarke smiles at him.

"You just made my drawing better" she explains, turning her sketchbook so that he can see it. He seems to take in every inch of the page, and satisfied with what he sees, he gives her a small grin. She pats the seat next to her on the bench.

* * *

Lexa hates these days as a general rule but today is worse. There are emergencies, she gets that, she does. But of all days, it had to be today that Indra was called away on an emergency. This wouldn't be a problem since most of the social workers she deals with are generally okay, but Nia had something against her, she was sure of it. Indra, the social worker she usually dealt with, was strict but reasonable. She was also the reason Lexa always came prepared. She has the report from Aden's last visit with Dr. Kane as well as progress reports from his teachers. There was nothing for Nia to find fault with. That wouldn't keep her from trying to find something though.

"And how are you doing" asks Nia. Lexa clenches her jaw. Nia's tone is meant to sound caring rather than condescending but her judgment comes across loud and clear.

"I'm fine."

"Well, you seem to be doing a lot for your brother, but it's not leaving much time for you. What do you do for fun? When was the last time you went out and had sometime that was just for you?"

"Aden is fourteen and need to get to bed at night so that he can be ready for school in the morning. He's not old enough to stay home alone. I'm going to school and working. Whatever time we have to spare, we spend having fun. We go to a movie or something" answers Lexa politely. She would have a hard enough time having a social life while going to school and working, where would this extra time for her come from?

It's another twenty minutes of stupid questions before she's able to leave the office. Walking back outside, she blinks out how bright it is outside. Crossing over to park, she looks for Aden. He's all that keeps her going these days really. It's hard to find a balance with everything going on, but they've always been there for each other. She spots him on a bench with a woman. A beautiful woman with blonde hair who is talking to him. It makes her stop out of shock for a moment. Aden doesn't usually engage with people.

* * *

"So what's your name?" asks Clarke. The boy pulls a moleskin notebook out of his pocket as well as a collapsable pen and turns to a blank page where he writes out _Aden_. Clarke nods. "Well, nice to meet you Aden. I'm Clarke. You waiting for someone?" He nods. 

"Parents?" Aden gives a firm shake of his head no. Clarke is just about to hazard another guess, when Aden looks up and his face brightens for a moment before looking concerned. Clarke can't help but want to draw him what with his hair that droops into his bright and expressive blue eyes, his sharp jaw, and dimples when he smiles.

Following his gaze, she manages to keep her jaw from dropping just in the nick of time. Before her stands a goddess. Her eyes are what draw her in, and Clarke's mind is reeling, wondering if her hair is as soft as it looks and how she'd ever get it's silky look down on paper. Her plump lips in small surprised smile. Her strong jaw, the one trait that links what Clarke guesses are the two siblings.

"So, I'm guessing this is your sister?" asks Clarke, in a voice that doesn't hitch and miraculously doesn't come out an octave too high. She's concentrating so hard on keeping her voice even and friendly that she almost misses the woman's response. She vaguely registers Aden nodding beside her.

"Made a new friend?" asks Lexa, trying to tone down how excited she is so that she doesn't embarrass him to the point where he shuts down. Aden gives her a shrug but when he looks up at her she sees a shy but proud smile.

"Well, I know your brother's name, but what's yours?" asks Clarke, shaking Lexa from her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Lexa."

"Clarke."


	2. Discussions That Avoid Obvious Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't ask the obvious questions but secrets are still shared.

"So what brings you two to the park?" asks Clarke, looking up every so often to add details of Aden to her sketch.  She's also trying to commit every detail of Lexa's face to memory.  It's as if the other woman was born to be captured in art some way.  

She's trying to remember every detail, but short of taking a picture, she's almost certain she'll miss something.  She wonders if she has the paints she'll need to mimic Lexa's eye color.  The aren't emerald, it's...lighter...softer.  Maybe if she mixes it with a sea foam like shade?  Lexa's answer brings her back from her musings.  

"Social worker appointment" answers Lexa with a sigh.  Here it comes.  Either the polite dismissal or the questions.  She closes her eyes and tries to guess which Clarke will choose.  She's brought out of her thoughts by a gentle elbow to her side.  She looks over to see Aden's inquiring look.  "Don't worry.  We're fine" she assures him.  It's only in her head that she adds _at least for another month_.  But that's for her to worry about, not him.

To Lexa's surprise, Clarke doesn't ask or leave.  It's a first for her, so she's not sure what to do.  Does she just go ahead and explain?  That would have it out of the way, but it normally sends people away and well, it's been a while since she's had a friend.  

The silence is comfortable, but she feels she has to say something.  

"You?  Or is this just your spot?" asks Lexa.  She's doing her best not to come across as awkward.  Aden continues to watch Clarke's hand as she draws, smearing the charcoal for shadows and light strokes for shading.  Such delicate hands.  

"I tend to spend most of my time here when I'm not in class.  Sometimes I study in the gazebos" replies Clarke with a shrug.  Aden gestures towards Clarke's sketchbook and Lexa leans across him to see Clarke's rendering of her brother.  It's a simple drawing of a boy flying a kite in the park, but there's such life in it.  You can almost feel the wind that's holding the kite aloft.  See Aden's hair ruffled by the breeze.  "I think the kite was the final touch that made it perfect" says Clarke with a nod of certainty towards Aden.  

Clarke notices how the side of Aden and Lexa's mouth quirks up in some semblance of a smile.  The diamond kite is emerald in color.  Aden's currently spinning it between his fingers, making it go round and round.  Lexa leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees, playing with the strap on her bag.  

"It's our way of checking in with our parents.  If we get it high enough, maybe they can see it, whereever they are now" explains Lexa.  She can feel Aden's eyes on her.  "Uncle Gustus too" she adds.  Clarke seems to be thinking that over.  Lexa isn't sure what she believes in terms of heaven, but it's how they deal with missing their parents.  Aden doesn't remember them very well, and Lexa's own memories have faded over time.  The photos they have almost seem like they're from another life time.  Aden flies his kite whenever he wants to talk to them, ask them questions that she has no answer for.  Every so often, she has a go at it herself.  

Clarke likes the sentiment.  She'll have to remember it the next time she wants to talk to her Dad.  She can see it.  A bit of color in an empty bit of sky.  He'd be sure to see it.  Her chest quivers with a sob that she supresses but surprises her too.  She shakes her head at Aden and Lexa's look of concern.  

"I'll have to remember that."  Lexa nods in understanding.  

Clarke spends her time in this park not just for the view.  It was where she'd last had a discussion with her Dad.  She misses him.  He'd volunteered and gave medical care in troubled areas overseas.  Places that weren't always the safest.  Places where it was illegal for him to give aid, but he had anyway.  Until it had gotten him killed.  

Lexa sighs.  They should be getting home, she has work to do and Aden has homework.  Aden slouches his shoulders and pouts, as if sensing her thoughts.  

"Well, we'll probably see you again then soon" says Lexa as she gets up.  Hauling up her bag strains her shoulder.  "We should be getting home.  Homework and all that fun stuff."  Aden turns his pout to Clarke, who laughs and ruffles his hair.  

"Well, I'm probably be here."  

She hopes their next visit is soon.  


	3. Study Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden and Clarke make great study buddies. They just might have forgotten to let Lexa know.

It's three days later and Clarke still can't get those green eyes out of her head.  She's started numerous sketches and just can't get the other woman's features right.  Her jaw, the angle of her cheek bones, even just the look of her nose.  There's a corner of her bedroom dedicated to cruimpled sketches of her.  Her attempts at getting Lexa's hair and eye color have been just as successful. Clarke has to buy more green paint, having used most of it to mix and make the precise shade of eye color.  The rest had been squeezed out onto the floor in a fit of frustration.  

" _Well, I'll probably be here._ "  The words had slipped from her lips before she could stop them.  Her instant attraction to Lexa had her speaking before thinking which was problematic in a number of ways, mainly because she had trouble being subtle.  She blames that on Raven and Octavia.  It's true though.  If she isn't in class or in the apartment she shares with Octavia, she's at the park on a bench or beneath a gazebo.  

Still, having made the comment in passing (and by accident) she's surprised when one afternoon, Aden shows up with his backpack and a grin.  He'd taken her comment as an open invitation and she enjoys his company.  He may not say anything, but it's obvious that the gears in his head are always moving.  

One of the other reasons Clarke is at the park is because, as much as she loves Octavia and Raven, she gets nothing done around them.  The two of them are the definiton of distraction where Aden, it turns out, is the perfect study buddy.  Libraries feel too stuffy and coffee shops are too crowded.  Aden has better habits that she does and since they've started studying together, she's improved hers, if only to not be out done by a fourteen year old.  Sometimes he'll glare at the material a bit before shoving it away, but unlike Clarke, he eventually goes back to it and gets the assignment done.  Clarke would rather not think about how many reading assignments she hadn't done either out of spite or because she'd declared them stupid.  

There had been a faint hope that having Aden there would also deter her Mom from dropping in every so often, but no such luck.  She smiles politely at him before starting in on their usual conversation for the hundredth time.  No, studying here didn't mean she regretted switching from medicine to art.  She was happier with her art but her Mother still held out hope for another generation of Dr. Griffin.  

Aden always brings good snacks for afterschool.  Apple slices or grapes to go with a bunch of animal crackers or trail mix.  She wouldn't put it past him to make the snacks himself, but judging by the surprised look of happiness he gets when he pulls them out, she's betting they're Lexa's doing.  That is part of the reason it took her two weeks to ask.  Two weeks ask what probably should have been the first thing she asked when he showed up the next day.  

"Hey Aden, Lexa knows you're here right?"  All signs point to "no" given the way his shoulders suddenly sag and he looks away.  Clarke supresses a sigh and reaches for her cell phone.  Aden passes her a page from his notebook, Lexa's name and number written on it.  She puts it to her ear and listens to it ring.  

* * *

Lexa and Clarke would have met eventually since Lincoln is dating Octavia.  This is only important since at the moment, Lexa is using the collar of Lincoln's shrit to pull him to her eye level and demand answers from him.  Answers he doesn't have.  

Usually, Aden shows up at the campus library where he works in the afternoons and waits for Lexa's last class to end and for her to check in with the Professor she works for.  Except he's been with Clarke afterschool for the past two weeks, so Lincoln had assumed that with Lexa's busy schedule, she'd gotten a different set up and just forgotten to tell him.  Apparently not the case since she'd yanked him partly over the counter.  

Lexa's cell phone vibrates in her pocket as she asks "What do you mean he's not here?"  Actually, growls is a better descriptor.  

They both look down at her pocket as it continues to vibrate.  She pulls it from her pocket but just stares at it.  Because this is how it starts usually.  A phone call from an unknown number, letting her know that there's nothing she can do for someone she loves.  That they're already dead.  She lets Lincoln go (for which he is thankful) and her finger hovers over the slide button.  She accepts the call.  

"Hello?"  She can't help the slight tremble in her voice.  

" _Is this Lexa?_ "  

"Yes."  

" _Hi, this is Clarke from the Park next to the hospital.  I just wanted to let you know Aden is here with me.  Been studying with me for the past two weeks.  I am so sorry, I thought you knew, but he's fine here.  Actually a great study buddy.  Nods in all the right places when I ask him if an assignment is stupid..._ "  

* * *

Clarke knows she's rambling, but can't really stop herself.  She's really grateful when Lexa asks her something, but almost misses it.  

"Sorry, what?"  

"Can you give him the phone?"  Clarke does.  She hears the words _I'm not mad_ before she can try to give them a bit of privacy by turning back to her books.  

* * *

And she isn't mad.  Just... hurt mostly.  Hurt that he'd kept this from her.  She'd been worried when she entered the library between her afternoon classes and didn't see his pack on one of the tables.  

"Can you just tell me why you didn't tell me?  It's fine, you're doing well in your classes and all your homework gets done, so it isn't a problem, but why?"  

* * *

Clarke sees him look at her before answering and then she hears him say something for the first time.  

"I did it myself.  It's mine, just for a little while" he says softly.  

* * *

She understands.  It's his triumph, making a new friend and getting there by himself.  He'd wanted to savior it, and she can't blame him.  Had she known, she probably would have thrown him the equivalent of a parade.  Still will when they have time.  

"Okay.  I'm not mad Aden.  I was just worried, alright?  Let Clarke know I'll still be a while yet, okay?"  She shoved her phone back in her pocket.  She sighs.  She has anthropology in five minutes and makes her way towards the building.  But first she saves the number under  _Clarke from the Park_.  She remembers the cute blonde well.  She also didn't miss her adorable rambling.  Well, this should be interesting when she goes to pick him up.  

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Family Friendly Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meal of concerns and a beginning of something.

There has been only one constant in Lexa's life, aside from Aden, and that's her car.  Lexa fumbles for her keys as she reaches it.  The VW Jetta has clearly seen better days, having been owned twice previously, but it gets the job done.  She tosses her bag into the back, past the cement block.  

Pulling the driver's door shut, she rests her head against the steering wheel and lets out a deep breath.  She'd just been let out of a ninety minute class, but she couldn't for the life of her tell you what the lecture had been about.  She doesn't even remember taking notes.  Her mind had been on Aden.  

Two weeks.  Two Weeks!  He'd been off studying at the park for two weeks.  How had she not noticed?  She would go to meet him at the library after her last lecture or meeting with the Professor, and he'd be there, already waiting for her.  She hadn't suspected a thing.  

Oh god, she'd have to apologize to Lincoln.  She'd nearly pulled her friend into a headlock but he had brushed it off as fine.  He's her oldest friend and knows of her and Aden's history, but still, a headlock...well not quite a headlock but it had been heading that way.... He'd shurgged and said he got it and they were fine, but she still felt she owed him an apology.  

Sighing, she started the car and jerked back at the sound of Tilly and the Wall coming through the speakers from where it had left off this morning.  Aden had picked the music this morning.  

Aden.  

She knows that as his guardian, some part of her should be upset with him but all she feels is proud.  Ever since Gustus, he'd become more closed off, well they both have.  They'd lost more than just an Uncle when Gustus died.  They'd lost the last person who really knew them.  The last person that knew Lexa when she had been three and curled in her Mom's lap.  The person who had answered the phone to hear her Dad excitedly announce that she had a baby brother.  The person who knew the real toll losing their parents had taken on them.  She'd had a girlfriend then, Costia.  Costia had left, tired of the silence and Lexa's main concern always being Aden.  Lexa understood, or at least pretended to.  What did a date really matter when your brother had stopped speaking to everyone that wasn't you?  Everything else in their lives seemed to fracture, but they only became closer.  Aden's friends all seemed to disappear around the same time he stopped talkiing.  Well, in English that is.  Aden had invented a language of his own that, like with most things, Lexa picked up rather quickly.  He called it Trigedasleng.  And suddenly Lexa had to speak for not only herself, but him too when it came to teachers and social workers and everyone else.  Then there was the fact that despite the fact that she found Aden creating a language a sign of a creative imagination, there were social workers like Nia who found it to be cause for concern, which led to them seeing a shrink.  

She could have let the silence engulf her too.  How easy it would have been, but then who would speak for them, for Aden?  So now they see a shrink too.  Dr. Kane, who makes sure Lexa isn't overwhelmed and that Aden is doing okay, despite not speaking.  Aden talks to him too.  Usually, she can easily interpret what Aden is trying to say or he'll whisper it in Trigedasleng, but she's glad for the reprieve when it comes to talking to Dr. Kane.  The doctor seems to actually be interested in their well being, and helps as much as he can.  They trust him with their thoughts.  Dr. Kane and Indra are the only ones they have now that have any real understanding of what they've gone through, and try their best to keep them together.  Maybe she should have expected as much since Dr. Kane had been Indra's reccomendation.   

Lexa pulls the car into the drive thru lane at Rally's and orders three Rally burgers with chesse.  She knows that Aden feels like he drove Costia away, but there simply hadn't been time for a relationship in the midst of everything.  Moving out of the dorms and finding a small place that was close to a bus stop for Aden's school, getting themselves situated, finding out how much Gustus had done for them without ever letting on.  It had been a lot.  

Pulling into one of the few parking spaces reserved for visitors next to the hospital, Lexa grabs her messenger bag and the take out and makes her way over to the bench where Aden is laughing at something Clarke had said.  Lexa keeps from grinning out right, but a smirk appears.  Aden speaks in his own way, when he wants to.  

"Brought your little study group some food" calls Lexa as she walks over.  Aden spins to look at her, still looking a bit nervous, but she grins at him and he smiles back.  

"Oh!  Rally's!  My favorite!" says Clarke.  

Clarke from the Park.  Yes, well.... it's not as if Lexa had been trying out various sentence starters in her head, only to fail to find a suitable one to use.  That would be just silly.  No, the blonde had been on her mind a lot recently.  When Clarke had mentioned classes last time, Lexa had done a mental scan of all her classes to see if they were in one together.  Turns out they weren't, but Lexa's Political Science used the same room that Clarke's World History class did and they'd see each other as Clarke left.  But it wasn't her class schedule that had her interested, it was her blue eyes and light blonde hair, as well as her smile.  

Aden looks at her hands and then towards her messenger bag, and it takes her a minute to follow.  

"Oh... looks like I forgot drinks.  You up for getting us some?" she asks pulling a five from her wallet.  He nods and looks at Clarke.  

"Um.  Diet Coke?" and with another nod, he's off towards the coffee shop to grab drinks.  Lexa sets her bag on the table and pulls out her phone.  

"Is it really okay that he's here?"  She knows that Clarke already said yes, but this is practically a perfect arrangement so she just has to double check.  

* * *

 

"He's fine.  In fact he's making me give up some of my slacking habits.  Like playing those hidden object games for your phone?  I'd probably play that for about an hour before actually working on my paper.  Can't be outdone by a kid, can I?" says Clarke, and yes, she knows she's rambling again.  She can't seem to help it around Lexa.  

"So it's just the two of you?" asks Clarke.  Lexa nods.  Clarke hadn't missed the panic in Lexa's voice when she answered the phone.  Lexa nods.  

"For almost a year now..."  

"Well, if you ever need some Mom advice let me know, I'll be glad to ask mine for you" answers Clarke as Aden comes back with three drinks.  

"Mom advice?" asks Lexa as she hands Clarke her burger.  

"Advice that is either unwanted or that has to do with Momming.  Like what to do for a cold.  Well, any sickness questions really, my Mom is a doctor in the ER" answers Clarke with a shrug.  

"I'll keep that in mind.  So what have you guys been working on?" asks Lexa with a look at Aden.  Aden gives her a long suffering look that has Clarke nearly choking on her soda.  "Ah, math.  Hope you're better at it than I am, Clarke.  Every time I look at one of his dittos I question whether I really belong in college."  

Answering.  Clarke should really be _answering_ now.  She gives herself a mental kick to get her brain working again.  

"Um... I'm marginally skilled math?  Sometimes?  My friend Raven is better at that stuff.  Oh and Siri.  Did you know that Siri graphes things out for you if you ask her a question?  It's kind of amazing."  Again with the rambling.  

"Packing that away for future reference, but how much of that is your work bud?" asks Lexa around a mouth of burger.  With her pale skin, it's hard not to notice Clarke's blush.  

"Um, he gets it.  Siri is for my benefit actually..." admits Clarke.  Lexa lets out a laugh at that while Aden throws her a smirk.  

They have a dinner together at least once a week after that.  


	5. Naps and Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes she has just one mode around Lexa: bumbling. Dr. Kane makes an appearance

She should really stop staring.  

Lexa had joined them today to study, as she does every so often when she has time, and it went as well as could be expected for Clarke.  

Well, better than expected really. 

She has succumbed to the fact that around the other woman, she almost always flustered.  She either speaks without thinking or forgets her words altogether, and that's when she isn't dropping things or ruining a sketch with her suddenly awkward and stilted movements.  

Today is better though since after getting out her textbook and notebook and gearing up to review the next chapter, Lexa promptly fell asleep.  At least this way she doesn't witness all of Clarke's bumbling.  Seeing that she was asleep, Clarke frantically flips to a new page in her book and begins to sketch Lexa.  Shre notices Aden giving her puzzled look and quickly explains.  "I have a human form assignment due and I can't use you since I did you last week.  Not _used_ you..." she glares at him, Aden now smirking at her, for giving her a hard time.  "You know what I mean.  And no this is not creepy" she whispers.  

"It's a little creepy, but if you sketch quietly, I don't mind" mutters Lexa.  Clarke nearly falls off her bench, being startled by the sound of Lexa's voice.  

"Sorry!" whispers Clarke.  Aden is trying to keep from laughing, but Clarke is completely focused on getting the lines of Lexa's face down on her pad.  She snaps a few pictures with her phone, just in case she misses something to touch up later, she tells herself.  It's not because she has a huge crush on the other woman and in this instance her art is helping with it.  Nope.  Her picture taking is perfecctly justified for art reasons, she just might make one of them Lexa's contact photo too.  

* * *

It's ten minutes later and Clarke is past frustrated.  Either she can't get her fingers to cooperate or her pencils aren't sharp or blunt enough.  She has various sketches done, Lexa is still sleeping soundly, and Aden is watching the stack of sketches steadily pile up.  In one she has Lexa's full lips down perfect - it's just the forehead that makes her look like some mutated person.  In every sketch she has one detail down perfectly but the rest of it is jerky or all sorts of wrong.  At this rate, her finished product will be more of a cut and paste collage.  

* * *

Aden isn't oblivious.  If she were awake right now, he'd like to think Lexa wouldn't be either but this has been going on a while.  Even he can see that they like each other.  He just doesn't get why they haven't done something about it.  He winces as he hears Lexa in his head asking him about "that girl Ameila" in his class.  Fine, so maybe there's a girl at his school who he's noticed.  At least he doesn't talk to the cat about her like Lexa does.  Their cat Anya has mastered the look of disinterest and the feline equivalent of an eye roll.  

Clarke raises an eyebrow at him, letting him know that he'd been in his own head too long.  He's just about to make a face at her when a voice interrupts.  

"Clarke, have you seen your mother?  We were supposed to-- Oh hello Aden" says Dr. Kane.  

Aden's mind comes to an abrupt halt.  Yes, there's some part of him that knew Dr. Kane had a life outside of their appointments, but it was weird seeing him anywhere but in his office.  Dr. Kane looks over towards Lexa's hunched form.  "Busy week?"  

"Something like that" says Clarke with a smile as Aden nods.  "Haven't seen Mom though, sorry" she adds.  

"Well, that's alright.  We were going to have lunch is all" he says as he scratches the back of his head.  "Getting homework done?  I didn't know you meant here, but this is good" he says with a nod of approval.  It's as awkward as it sounds.  This is when Lexa decides to wake up.  

"What's happening now?" she groans, her face covered with various sketches.  Clarke frantically scoops them up apologizing all over the place as she tries to get them out of the way.  "Are all of those of me?"

"Pieces of you.... sort of....Unintentionally?" answers Clarke, very aware that her responses are getting worse.  

"Unintentionally..." repeats Lexa, unsure and very confused.  

"They are of you just not all in one sketch because.... well, it's not cooperating.  No worries, I took pictures just in case.  For reference.... It'll be fine" finishes Clarke, wishing the earth would swallow her since this time she's gotten flustered with an audience.  She is working very hard at not looking at Dr. Kane.  Or at the growing grin on Aden's face.  Maybe no one will notice all the crumbled ones on the ground....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up from here....


	6. Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven join in and try to "help"

Clarke finds Lexa adorable, well all the time, but especially when she's studying.  She tends to mumble the sentences she highlights and lets out these little huffs of frustration.  She now sees where Aden gets the habit of scowling at his textbooks from.  

"You know you can do this to your room, but in a public place it's called littering" announces Octavia, gesturing to the scattered balls of paper.  Clarke jerks her head up and flips her sketchbook shut at the sound of her roommate's voice.  Her roommate who isn't supposed to be here, who never comes here.  

"Hey, aren't you--" starts Octavia, pointing at Lexa and in an instant Clarke regrets a number of things.  She regrets calling Lexa her muse.  She regrets calling her a goddess.  She regrets venting her frustration at her inability to capture her features correctly.  And she regrets doing and saying all of this in front of Octavia and Raven.  Right now, she's willing to hand over all the money in her pockets to get Octavia to stop speaking, and the desperate look she's shooting her says as much.  She never counted on the them meeting and has to stop this somehow.  

" _What are you doing here?!?_ " interjects Clarke with a hiss.  

"--the one who trains with Lincoln sometimes?" finishes Octavia with a bewildered look at Clarke.  

"Nice to see you too, Griffin" mutters Raven as she slumps onto a bench.  Her bag lands next to her feet with a clunk.  

Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.  Everyone is questioning her sanity, but she gets like this sometimes when she draws for a long time, they all know this.  

"Seriously, why are you here?" asks Clarke again, this time keeping the edge of panic out of her voice.  

"Because Raven's last invention tried to set her on fire and I was having your Mom check her out-" starts Octavia.   

"No" says Clarke as she points to Raven, cutting off any remark on how Raven finds her Mom hot.  

"-And to tell you about the party that Bellamy is throwing tomorrow.  We all deserve to blow off some steam" finishes Raven.  Raven who is raising an eyebrow at the kid next to her.  Clarke rushes to make introductions.  

"Lexa, Aden, this is my roommate Octavia and friend Raven, guys this is Lexa and Aden" she says motioning between the two groups, hoping her explanation was less garbled than it sounded.  

"You should bring Lexa" says Octavia with a growing smile, making Clarke groan internally.  It means the younger Blake is going to try and "help".  Clarke isn't blushing.  She isn't!  Well, she hopes she isn't.  

"Can't, sorry" says Lexa before Clarke can figure how to make her words work again.  Aden has a guilty look on his face but Lexa ruffles his hair and suddenly Clarke gets it.  There's no one to watch Aden.  

"Actually, Linc and I aren't going so... what do you say to a night of video games kid?" asks Octavia.  She knew she'd seen him somewhere and then remembered the library where she usually met Lincoln.  He seems like a good kid, and Clarke could use some fun.  Clarke who is literally gaping at her.  

"Um, let me double check with Lincoln and my schedule and get back to you?  I'll know by the time I get here tomorrow" answers Lexa carefully.  She doesn't want to push Clarke and leaves it open for her.  Maybe she has plans or would rather be hanging out with her friends rather than just her study buddy's sister.  

"Sure" squeaks Clarke, and Lexa manages a small wince.  

"It'll be fine, you'll see" reassures Raven, which is hardly a ringing endorsement.  


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun but not as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry! This has had about eleven rewrites and then I had surgery but here goes nothing! The party at long last.

Lexa pulls up to the park to see Clarke already waiting for her.  She hopes she hasn't been waiting long.  Wanting to make a good impression, her car dramatically threatens to stall out on her as she parks.  Clarke smirks as Lexa rolls her eyes.  

"So how are we doing this?" asks Lexa through her open window, one of the few parts of her car that doesn't give her trouble.  

"Well, I was hoping you'd give me a ride" answers Clarke with a grin, already heading to the passenger side door.  "Why is there a cement block wedged behind the seat?"  

"To keep it from sliding back."

"Okay, so Raven will take a look at your car when we get there."  

"Really?  Because that says party to me..."

"Yeah well, you don't know Raven.  She'll have fun and your car will run better.  The party doesn't start for a while yet.  Oh, I'm supposed to give you this" says Clarke with a smile that has Lexa blushing as she takes the paper from Clarke.  It's from Aden's notebook and reads _Have fun.  Love you_.  In his Trigedasleng.  She smiles at it before tucking it behind the car visor.  

"I um, actually have a stop to make if you don't mind?"

"Oh sure, no problem" assures Clarke as she buckles in.  They make their way back towards campus and Lexa darts into the building to see Professor Selvig.  Clarke is a little disappointed that they aren't getting to know each other better without all of the others around or trying to help.  She gets it though, there are a lot of things that come first.  Actually, aside from a few things from Aden, she realizes she actually knows very little about the other woman.  She fingers through the CDs in the visor holder while she waits.  

Lexa had explained that she compiled the professor's notes as a job on the side.  Lexa comes back and tosses her a bundle of papers binder clipped together.  

"There's more than one set of notes here.  They're in different colors" says Clarke flipping through the first few pages.  

"He does that sometimes, comes back with a different stream of thoughts" explains Lexa with a shrug.  "He said he doesn't need it for a week though, so tonight is all about fun."  Lexa then turns towards Clarke.  

And they wait.  

And look at each other.  

"What?"  

"I have no idea who Bellamy is or where he lives so...."  

"Oh!  Right, okay head back towards the park..."

* * *

Raven is totally ready for Lexa when they arrive, but it's not her fault they showed up in this car that needed some love.  All thoughts of intimidation flutter from her mind.  She'd made an entire list of questions for the woman with Octavia the night before, but then the car sputters and it's a project.  A project she wants to see through.  Or at least glance at.  But while she's already distracted, her sarcasm is built in.  

"Fun detour?" asks Raven with a smirk.  

"Sorry, job related" says Lexa getting out but Raven's busy taking in the car.  

"A VW Jetta, any fun quirks in this mess?" asks Raven, her fingers already twitching and ready to get to work.  

"You mean aside from stuck fuel gauge and the seat that slides back on it's own?  It's more fun if you figure out on your own" says Lexa with a raised eyebrow.  Clarke tilts her head towards Raven and gestures towards the keys and Lexa tosses them causing Raven to let out a squeal she will later deny making.  

* * *

She doesn't even have the excuse of alcohol to blame.  As soon as Clarke spots it, the words tumble from her mouth.  "Are you wearing a Snoopy band aid?"  

Lexa looks down at her hand which is currently holding a soda can.  

"The Star Wars ones were all sold out" answers Lexa with a shrug, and it makes Clarke like her all the more.  

And that's all Clarke has planned in terms of conversation.  Don't get her wrong, she has questions, things she must know, like does she spar with Lincoln a lot?  She's guessing so based on her toned arms and legs.  Does she help Aden too?  For a kid who doesn't talk, he doesn't show any signs of physical bullying.  Do they share any classes?  How are her eyes that color?  So many questions.  She simply has no idea how to start them and the silence is getting towards that point where it's sort of awkward.  

* * *

Lexa feels out of place.  Everyone seems to know Clarke and while she tries to stay with her, Clarke is nearly pulled away repeatedly by her friends.  Parties aren't really her thing.  Well, this sort of party where she doesn't know anyone.  She wishes Lincoln were here to act as a buffer but she knows Aden is having a ball with him.  Surprisingly she isn't all that worried about her car though.  She smirks as she watches the mechanic bark out something as yet another person tries to pull her away from her work.  Bellamy and the others seem nice enough, but they have nothing to talk about.  

That's when Clarke suggests a game.  

"Oh no, I'm not playing Pictionary with an artist" argues Jasper.  

"Fine how about Apples to Apples?  Or..." Clarke notices Lexa eying a game.  "Scrabble?"  

Lexa feels her body jerk and is grateful that she wasn't drinking anything.  She had just been glancing at the selection!  Oh God...... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, I have ideas about the next chapter but I wanted to set a few things up first. Updating soon!!


	8. The Party Part Two

Scrabble is for wordsmiths.  Granted Lexa can bullshit a last minute paper with the best of them, but this is different.  This is seven random tiles that are set out to be against her.  Here all she has are consonants and a U. 

Jasper keeps trying to flirt and it's painful to watch but Lexa is fighting back a grin at how it seems to rile Clarke up.  Raven has joined them after doing her best to wash her hands free of oil, and has vowed to only play dirty words or at least questionable ones.  

At this point, her only success is the word DUVET which she played with one of her U's across two other words.  Clarke is impressed by what Lexa would just play off as luck.  But the game is going well.  There is some video game competition going on on the other side of the room and there is the moonshine that Clarke steers her away from.  There's a lot happening at this party but Lexa is focused on Clarke and vice versa.  

If they weren't in the middle of a game, Lexa would attempt some form of conversation but at them moment, it would wreck Jasper's concentration.  

* * *

Clarke is looking up to throw another smile at Lexa when she spots him.  Finn is the last thing she needs right now.  

"Hey Clarke" he says in that tone that is meant to sound sexy but now she finds grating.  She doesn't respond and instead focuses on the tiles in front of her, in her hand and on the board.  

 Tonight, Lexa is watching Clarke.  She's gotten used to watching things.  With Aden not speaking, there have been multiple meetings with teachers and doctors and it always included waiting.  So to occupy herself and not go insane, she watches.  

She has no idea what is happening anymore but Clarke clearly isn't having fun.  Raven has pulled the guy off to the side to threaten him, if her body language is any indication.  

Finn is trying to move around Raven to talk to Clarke when Clarke speaks up.  

"I'm here with someone Finn" and seems to be enough to put him off.  

Lexa tilts her head towards the door and Clarke nods.  They find themselves sitting in Lexa's car.  The party is pretty much over now, who ever that guy was putting a damper on the mood.  

"So now what?"  

"Now I apologize for inviting you to a downer of a party and using you like that...He's just an ex who-"

"No need to explain and I didn't mind."  Clarke mentally adds _being used_.  "Wow your face went red just now" comments Lexa with a smirk, which only proves to make her face go even redder.  "Seriously though, it's fine.  My car got fixed, I feel like I owe Raven something for her work."  Clarke reaches behind her to grab at the seatbelt behind her before suggesting they go for tacos or something but it sticks.  

"Here, you have to jiggle it..." says Lexa as she reaches over to help.  Then the seat lurches backwards and Clarke finds herself looking up at the car ceiling.  "Told you it sticks."  

* * *

"So sorry again for the bad night" says Clarke again as she bites into her taco.  

"Hey I got to play Scrabble horribly and and get tacos.  It's an okay night."  

"So tell me something about yourself that I don't know from Aden."  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> resuming this part three up soon


	9. Tacos

Lexa should really have learned by now to be careful when she asks Clarke questions.  They're sitting in the middle of a nearly empty Taco Bell when Lexa just decides to ask instead of keep wondering.  

"Was this a date?"  Clarke nearly chokes on her burrito and then tries to answer around a mouthful of food.  

"Um... My friends were pushing for to be one and I wouldn't mind if it was one, but if you don't want it to be-"

"I wouldn't mind it.  But I think it works better when it's just the two of us in the future" says Lexa with a smirk, saving Clarke from her rambling.  Unsure of what's happening now, Clarke decides to change the topic.  

"What's your major?"  Lexa blinks before answering.  

"Political Science or History, I haven't decided.  Aden's been drawing a lot lately.  I assume that's from you?"  Clarke shrugs.  

"My Mom isn't exactly pleased that I've given up medicine for art so part of the deal was specialized training from a friend of hers.  I help out with art therapy with kids.  Aden's a good artist.  His drawings are very detailed and there's a theme of this warrior woman in them."  Lexa's blush is adorable.  

"He shouldn't look up to me the way he does, I'm a mess.  I havve course work on top of my work as an assisstant, lately meeting you two at the park has been my only real down time.  We make an event of watching a few shows together every week.  He deserves more than that."  Clarke tries not to give her a sympathtic look, but it's what she feels.  

"He's a good kid, happy and smart.  You take good care of him."  

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, you've helped a lot with that.  You've helped given him a sanctuary.  It's been a... while since we've been able to trust anyone and he likes you."  

"I talk a little and answer his questions when he needs help.  And let him sketch.  But again let me apologize for the worst date. ever."  

"What are you talking about?  I got tacos."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like this at all but I'm going back to familiar ground and taking it from there. Don't forget to leave suggestions/comments! They really help


	10. Possible Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all a set up from the beginning? Aden wants to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update but I know where this is headed now. Thanks to those who chatted with me

The next Monday finds Aden back at the park waiting for Clarke. They have an ongoing game where he starts a drawing and she adds a bit and then he does. He's pulling the current drawing out when he hears a voice.

"Hey that's Clarke's drawing." Aden pulls the sheet of paper closer to him but remains silent. He can almost feel his walls going up. "Who are you?" Aden just glares at him.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" Aden turns to see Clarke approaching and feels himself relax.

"I was hoping we could talk... you know, without your date or whatever" says Finn as he runs a hand through his tousled hair.

"No. I've got studying to do and so does Aden."

"You babysit now? Or is he one of your art therapy kids?" asks Finn, ignoring her and tossing a look at Aden. Clarke nearly stumbles at the look Aden gives her. He looks betrayed.

"Aden-"

"Let him go Clarke. Let's just talk for a bit" pushes Finn. Aden can tell Clarke doesn't want this guy here and doesn't move. Clarke settles down across from him.

"We're busy, Finn, and I don't want to talk to you." Finn glares at Aden.

"C'mon kid, go" he says tossing Aden's pack at him, the textbooks hitting him in the chest. Aden lashes out and hits him in the stomach and it has Finn doubling over. Clarke steps in front of Aden.

"Finn, I don't want to talk to you or see you. What I do want is you to leave" says Clarke and the sternness in her voice makes it clear that she isn't joking. Finn throws a sneer at Aden before leaving but not before bumping into Raven and Octavia.

"Finn? What the hell?!" exclaims Raven, but Clarke isn't paying attention. She just looks at Aden, who is now very different from the boy she usually sees. He's guarded and giving her a hurt look.

"Aden.... it wasn't like that. You're my friend...." But he isn't listening and swings his bag around his shoulders before marching towards the bus stop.


	11. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden's pov

Clarke knows this won't simply blow over when she gets a call from Lexa asking what happened.  She had tried to follow Aden but he took off at a good clip and the bus arrived right on time for once and he'd gotten away from her.  Apparently he isn't talking to Lexa either.  With a sigh, Clarke explains what happened and apologizes because she still can't get that hurt look out of her mind.  

* * *

Aden feels like he should have known better.  He's had more than one person try to "fix" him before.  Teachers, aides, social workers.  He's not so sure Lexa was involved, but she had to have known, wouldn't she?  He liked Clarke, but if this had all been an attempt to get him to open up again.....

It was hard.  He doesn't remember a lot of their parents, he'd been three when they died.  Gustus had always been there though.  Every time things changed, they moved.  New home, new people, new concerned looks and pitying stares.  So he'd stopped talking.  No more explaining accidents that effected their lives.  Lexa understood and eventually he started talking to her again too.  

There was something different about Clarke though.  She was nice and let him draw or play or write.  He wrote letters that he'd send up in his kite.  He hadn't told Lexa about those yet.  But maybe she already knew, she and Clarke were getting close.  And he'd liked that, Lexa making a friend too, one that wasn't from one of her classes or somethng else she loses herself in.  It was a change for them both.  He decides to discuss it with Dr. Kane tomorow.  

* * *

Normally appointments with Dr. Kane are no big deal but this time Lexa is nervous.  It's been a long time since they were at this point.  When Aden stopped talking, she didn't blame him.  It had taken so many meetings with teachers and specailists and various other officials for other people to understand.  Clarke did, Lexa's sure of it, it was just Finn's fault for mentioning the art therapy, but even he couldn't have known.  There have been so many therapists and all sorts of therapies, but Aden still wouldn't speak.  Lexa didn't see any reason to force it, he was articulate enough in his writing and got his school work done.  But this time she's nervous because he's shut her out too.  

* * *

"Aden, I happen to know Clarke, and she wouldn't try therapy without getting approval from you first" says Dr. Kane calmly.  Aden stops looking out the window and gives him an unsure glance.  He then lets out a sigh and shakes out his hands in his usual sign of frustration.  His lips push in and out, almost as if on the brink of making words, but he isn't sure of what he wants to say.  

"I don't..... I don't like being used" he mumbles.  

"And you feel as if you were?"  Aden shrugs and shakes his head before rubbing a hand through his hair.  

"Had Lexa discussed therapy with you?"  Aden shakes his head, looking pointedly at his shoes.  He knows Lexa would have told him and that he really can't be mad at her, but he is.  He's mad because he opened up again and all it took was some idiot to mention therapy to get under his skin.  Clarke makes expressing his emotions easier and it feels easier to talk to Lexa too.  

"Why shut Lexa out too, Aden?" asks Dr. Kane.  Because Clarke was his friend first.  He trusts her, likes her, and shares with her.  But he knows Lexa needs someone too.  Usually, when his sister gets too bottled up she goes and spars against Lincoln until she can hardly move.  

"Perhaps you should discuss this Clarke..."  Aden reluctantly nods.  

* * *

Clarke's whole mood is off.  After a brief conversation with Lexa, she hadn't heard from either of the siblings.  Finn had tried to talk to her again but Octavia and Raven had put an end to that.  Finn had never seemed to believe in her.  While he praised her drawings, he would put down her efforts to help others.  She didn't want to work in the ER like her Mother but she couldn't ignore her want to help others.  Sure she might have used some methods with Aden, but just to help.  

She looks up to see Aden standing in front of her and nearly reels back in shock.  

"Aden!  Are you--"  

"Sorry" whispers Aden as he shrug his shoulder.  "Not your fault."  Clarke pauses, it being the second time she's ever heard him talk.  

"I'm sorry about Finn, he shouldn't have been here.  I didn't want him here."  She clears away her bag and makes room for him when she realizes that he seems near tears.  "Aden?"  He wipes at his eyes with a frustrated arm.  

"Did you tell Lexa about my letters?"  Clarke shakes her head no.  There is something more than just the incident going on here and Clarke has a feeling it's been building for a while.  "We're getting better!  We are!  I'm trying.." Clarke pulls him close and holds him while he sniffles and a few tears escape.  She'd only been thinking about all the pressure on Lexa, she'd forgotten about all the pressure on the young fourteen year old boy.  "He broke my kite" he murmurs.  Clarke holds him closer.

 

 

 


	12. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes advantage of Lexa's one day off.

Lexa joins them a few days later with a confirmed day off.  It had been iffy for a while, what with her assistant duties, but come Thursday she was free.  Clarke had been planning to take advantage of this all week.  

"Shopping?" asks Lexa, unsure she heard correctly.  If there's one thing Lexa hates, it's shopping for anything.  

"Yep.  But it's specialty shopping and I know just the place.  You just have to drive us there" states Clarke.  Aden looks to Lexa eagerly, who rolls her eyes.  

"To the car then."  

* * *

Lexa falls a little in love with Clarke when she sees where they are.  In the shopping district, Clarke steers them towards the toy area.  She leads them to a shop that sells speciality kites.  Aden's face lights up and he takes off, dragging a laughing Clarke with him.  Lexa stands back, astounded at the other woman.  

"Lexa?"  She knows that voice.  

"Costia" says Lexa turning around slowly.  

"Hey.  Long time no see.  How have you been?"  Costia looks as beautiful as ever but Lexa suddenly feels tired.  

"Good.  Just doing some shopping."  Costia hadn't understood how Aden suddenly became top priority when Gus died.  Not just in the basics but on every front.  For Lexa, having Aden being happy meant she was doing something right, but then he stopped talking.  Lexa had gone online and researched all she could on how to help him, asked Indra for help, had long talks with Dr. Kane.  Aden was her responsibility and she wanted to give him the best.  That had meant putting herself and Costia on the back burner.  A relationship couldn't have worked then, Lexa knows this but it still hurts to see her.  

"Lexa!  C'mon you need to be the tie breaker and you have to pick one out for yourself too!" announces Clarke, who is suddenly by her side.  "Oh.  Hi" she says realizing they aren't alone.  

"I'm coming.  It was nice seeing you Costia" says Lexa and turns towards the eager looking Clarke.  Clarke all but drags her to a shop.  There she sees a variety of intricate kites hanging from the ceiling.  She looks to Aden and sees a smile that she's been missing for a while.  It's the happiest he's been in monthes.  

"One basic and one fun" decides Lexa, deciding to splurge.  

"And one for you, for your own conversations" says Clarke softly.  She passes Lexa a kite that matches her eyes.  Aden points towards one in the shape of a dragon.  Lexa is about to shake her head, that one was enough for her but Aden is holding up two fingers at her.  Clarke is smiling at her.  

"He's right, you need two."  

Clarke gets one for herself as well.  Aden gets one that spins in the air as it glides along with a green one of his own.  Lexa smiles and takes the kites up to the counter.  That's when she hears Aden say it.  

"Thank you Clarke."  

 They spend the rest of the afternoon in an empty field flying their kites.  


	13. Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case review that comes at the worst time.

Some part of Lexa knew that Dr. Kane would file a report.  He always does after every session, he'd talked her through it before.  It's just that this particular report winds up on Nia's desk instead of Indra's.  A report that states Aden is regressing and now not talking to Lexa anymore.  This is no longer true, but Dr. Kane hasn't had a follow up visit with Aden yet.  

"Nia, this isn't your case" argues Indra.  She likes both children and admires the lengths Lexa goes to for her brother.  

"As department supervisor, I don't need your approval.  In my opinion, this case has been mismanaged fro the beginning."  

* * *

Lexa nearly discards the notice with all the other junk mail.  Her case is up for review.  Review?  She doesn't have time for a review, what with mid terms right around the corner.  A review means evaluations from teachers and doctors and interviews.  Interviews possibly with Clarke.  It's had Lexa nervous ever since Indra gave her a heads up since she's usually the one to do the evaluation herself.  

It's all this chaos that has Lexa rushing through the park to give Clarke a heads up and miss seeing the skateboard that darts out in front of her.  

* * *

"Lexa Woods?  I'm Dr. Griffin can you tell me what day it is?" asks Abby.  Clarke had seen the whole thing happen and had called her Mom.  

"It's a shitty one" mutters Lexa as she tries to sit up.  

"A concussion?  You have a concussion?" asks Clarke with an Aden by her side.  For his part, Aden doesn't seem worried in the slightest.  

"How do you know that?  I don't know that..." continues Lexa, bringing up a hand to her aching head.  

"Mom works here, remember?  How are you feeling?"  

"Like my Hippa laws have been violated.  My head hurts."  

"You were in a hurry, what's so important?" asks Clarke as Abby continues to look her over.  

"We're up for review by social services.  Which means you might be interviewed" sighs Lexa as she leans back on the bed.  

"Me?  Why??" asks Clarke, her Mom now looking concerned as well.  

"Just because Aden spends afternoons with you.  I'll need statements from Dr. Kane and his teachers and that's what will really matter, but just giving you a heads up" groans Lexa.  Clarke is ignoring the look of concern from her Mom, knowing that a conversation will soon follow.  At the moment though she's captivated by Lexa who looks so serene despite everything weighing down on her.  That and her first concern had been her.  She'll do what ever she can to help.  

 

 

 


	14. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Dr. Kane weigh in on things

Lexa is talking to Aden when Abby pulls Clarke aside.  

"Clarke, what have you gotten yourself into?"  

"Nothing, just looking after Aden after school.  He's a good kid."  

"Then why would they need to interview you?  Have you been working with him??"  

"Nothing but studying.  Look Mom, it's fine."  Clarke says it and hopes it true.  

* * *

"Dr. Kane?  Can I talk to you?" asks Clarke.  Marcus Kane has a sandwich half way to his mouth but pauses when he notices Clarke.  

"Take a seat" he says motioning toward the chair across from him.  

"If I'm interviewed... will it help Aden and Lexa?"  Marcus lets out a sigh.  

"Nia seems to have a certain view of things.  In my opinion, you've helped not only open Aden up but also Lexa.  They are very different from the two siblings I first met.  However, such progress is very fragile.  Something like Nia's investigation could have Aden retreating, Lexa closing off again.  Or they could be fine.  The most harm will come from Nia's manipulation but the best thing you can do is be there for them."  

"Have you talked to my Mom?"  

"I can if you'd like."  Clarke nods.  With the concussion, Lexa isn't up to much of anything at the moment.  And that's what has Clarke worried.  

 

* * *

As much as she loves hearing Aden's voice, it's giving Lexa a migraine right now.  All she can think of is how by this stupid accident Nia could paint this as her being unable to care for Aden.  

Aden is having his turn as the adult until Clarke shows up.  She'd said she'd help look after Lexa for the night.  

That wouldn't be a problem, right??

 


	15. Home Assistance

Lexa is adamant that she'll be fine at home.  Abby is just as adamant that Lexa not go home to the care of a fourteen year old.  Despite being dizzy and slightly nauseous, Lexa puts up quite an argument but things are only settled when Clarke announces that she'll spend the night.  It throws her Mom for a loop, but she can't argue against it.  

Aden is thrilled and Lexa....well Lexa feels that even full recovered she wouldn't be ready to tackle the emotions she has for the blonde yet.  

* * *

The first thing Clarke does is drive them home.  Aden helps her navigate both the streets and the car's oddities.  There's a lot of jiggling involved in getting that car of hers to run.  Once they get there Lexa collapses on to the couch.  

"You really don't have to stay" says Lexa trying once again to give Clarke an out but the blonde refuses.  

"Nope, I promised, didn't I Aden."  Lexa manages a glare at his enthuiastic nod.  

"Okay, food.  What's for dinner?" asks Clarke looking in the pantry.  Aden reaches for a can of ravioli and a pack of ramen for Lexa who still looks a little green.  "You get the pans?" Aden nods reaches beneath the counter to help.  

 Lexa would find all of this adorable if she didn't feel like her head was going to explode.  

* * *

Clarke takes in the home as she helps Aden prepare dinner.  It's cozy, despite it being just the two of them.  On the fridge are some of Aden's tests as well as one of Lexa's.  There's clutter everywhere but it mostly looks we lived.  There are photos of Lexa and Aden and a few of what she guesses were their parents and Uncle Gustus.  She's busy staring when something sharp swipes at her hand.  

"Ow!"  

"Anya!" hisses Aden as he scolds the cat.  The cat gives Clarke a glare as Aden moves her to the floor and Clarke feels a. bit guilty for snooping.  The light brown cat walks across over towards Lexa and gives what Clarke can only call an unimpressed stare.  

"Anya, leave me alone" says Lexa as she motions the cat away.  Clarke smiles as she takes in the two of them.  

 


	16. Stubborn

Aden is busy munching his ravioli while he watches to see who will win.  Clarke is trying to get Lexa to eat something and Lexa is trying to insist that she can feed herself, despite only barely being able to sit up on her own.  

"The noodles are getting cold, Lexa."  

"Great, I won't burn myself with them then" grumbles Lexa.  Aden clears his throat and gives Lexa a glare.  Lexa sighs.  "Look I'm sorry it's just.... I'm worried that this will just be held against us..."  

"So let me help.  Don't give them a reason.  A good night's rest and I'll help anyway I can tomorrow" assures Clarke.  Lexa nods and takes the bowl from Clarke's hand.  

As Clarke later gets ready for bed she notices how Lexa does all she can to keep Aden happy.  His room is full of toys and there are glow and the dark constellations on his ceiling.  She turns to see the adorable sight of Aden in footie pajamas.  

"Footies are best" says Aden confidently at Clarke's smile.  

"I couldn't agree more.  You all set for bed?"  Aden nods and she tucks him in.  "Good night, kiddo."

Out on the sofa Clarke finds Lexa already passed out.  Tucking a blanket around her shoulders she then heads towards the guest room.  It's hard to ignore all the textbooks and papers that scatter teh surfaces in Lexa's room.  Purely to make sure that Lexa's got her pillow.  That's all.  It's all about comfort, that's why she had to peek.  Clarke thinks it's nice, a burgundy color covers the walls wit posters and old maps hung up.  There's an extensive cd collection that Clarke can't help but browse and that's when she runs into Anya again.  Guilty of snooping again, she pulls the door almost shut behind her.  

Aden had led her to the guest room and it's only when she's changing into her pajamas that she realizes that it's the master bedroom.  Probably belonged to Uncle Gustus, but every personal touch is gone.  There's a sadness that fills the room and Clarke is doing her best to ignore it.  

In a lot of ways, it's simillar to the place she shares with Octavia, except that they're trying hard to ignore a huge loss.  Clarke has a plan for that though but it might take some doing.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming in spurts but I'm trying to update a bit everyday.


	17. Morning

Okay so maybe Clarke is moving a bit fast with her plans, but she has ideas and wants to help.  Well as much as she can.  Lexa is still trying to round despite the goose egg on the back of her head.  

Getting Aden ready for school the next morning is more of a challenge than Clarke had expected.  The kid is like the walking dead.  Lexa is adorably grumbly until she gets her coffee.  Clarke can't help but notice all the quirks around the house.  Like how someone has doodled on the Mr. Coffee so that it looks like it comes to life as it fills up.  

Aden comes complete with groans and a lurching gait.  If she hadn't been watching him she's almost positive he'd drown in his cereal bowl.  Clarke helps herself to a yogurt while Lexa devours a couple of waffles.  She watches as Lexa still puts a snack in his bag for later and makes sure his homework is there.  All before she practically shoves him out the door to catch the bus.  

"See you at the park later" calls Clarke and it strikes her then how domestic the whole situation is.  "So what's on the agenda for today?"  

"Pain killers.  And then we run by the school and drop off the requests for an evaluation.  I think the school psychologist hates me but I don't care.  Then it's just statements about  how I'm still a good student.  Oh and studying for midterms."  Clarke quickly stows away the dishes and grabs her things.  

"What about his teachers?"  

"He has a good teacher.  Millie Crayle.  She doesn't push him but goes out of her way to see that he is included in activities and things.  She's good with him."  Clarke looks around.  Lexa is trying so hard to make things work but everytime they come home they're confronted with a life that they no longer have.  But she has a plan.  

"So would a pair of well adjusted siblings like to come to a hospital fair day?  It happens every year."  

Lexa makes a face.  "It won't be like the party.  For one my Mom will be there but so will Dr. Kane and maybe it will go towards the evaluations?  Plus there's games and hot dogs and cotton candy..."  And she's rambling again.  

"Sounds like a plan.  Maybe.  If we get all this other stuff done first.  Aden could use some fun.  Thank you Clarke, for everything...."  Clarke smiles, she's going to make sure Lexa has fun too.  


	18. Chapter 18

Okay so maybe she should have put more thought into this.  She'd forgotten that she always got roped into helping set up the fair.  How was she supposed to make sure that Lexa and Aden had fun if she was already exhausted.  Her Mom always seemed to assume that if she wasn't studying she had nothing but free time.  At least she had fun making a few of the posters.  

* * *

When things finally get going and Lexa and Aden arrive, Clarke has downed three energy drinks and just as many hot dogs out of nervousness.  

"Hey!  You two made it!"  Lexa gives her a look.  "Shut up I'm nervous.  We're going to have fun, okay?"  Aden is tugging at her shirt.  

"Beja?"   _Please_.  Aden has been teaching her a bit of his language during their afternoons.  

"All right.  Let's go" laughs Clarke, not missing the impressed look from Lexa.  

Aden rushes off towards the games while Lexa and Clarke wander a bit behind him.  

"So, you plan on impressing me with a bunch of rigged games?" asks Lexa.  

"Yup!  I rigged a bunch of them myself!  Have a go" taunts Clarke.  

Lexa is better at these games than Clarke had expected.  Three neon stuffed animals later and Clarke is doubting her ability to rig things properly.  Maybe she should have left it to Jasper and Monty.  Clarke knows her Mom is watching from somewhere but she doesn't care.  

"Miss Woods"  Lexa stops mid laugh with a hot dog half the way to her mouth.  She promptly drops her hot dog and wipes her hands on her jeans.  Clarke has never seen Lexa so flustered.  

"Nia.  What are you doing here?"  

"The fair is part of the social services.  It's a shared event.  Where is your brother?"  

"Dunking Bellamy in the tank, or trying to."  

"Making friends are we?"  Clarke doesn't like this lady.  She looks around for any sign of Aden and spots him over with Marcus by the dunk tank with a still dry Bellamy.  Who spots them.  

"Hey Clarke!  Why don't you bring your girl-"  Saved by the ball that dunks him.  

"Have a good afternoon Miss Woods" remarks Nia as she continues on, not unnoticed by both Abby and Marcus.  

* * *

Aden wins a total of five stuffed animals of various sizes which he adds to Lexa's three.  Marcus is doing his best to guard them all while Aden scores another hot dog.  Clarke finds the smear of mustard adorable and Lexa's attempts to wipe it even more so.  Clarke had fun losing at most of her own rigged games after she tried her hand at the ones she thought she'd be good at.  She hopes her Mom sees what she does, two awkward siblings trying to make a go at things.  Lexa still has shadows under her eyes and the remains of a bump on her head but she's doing her best to make sure Aden has fun.  For a kid that doesn't talk, he sure laughed a lot while Lexa tried to win against him in various games of chance.  His favorite had been the one with the penguins, which had been her best poster.  

"Mochof Clarke" he says as he hops into the back of Lexa's car.  Thank you.  Lexa gives her a grin.  

"What he said.  See you tomorrow Clarke."  

 


	19. Effort

Aden has been trying and no one knows that better than him.  It's this review.  It doesn't help things.  He worries about what will happen to him if he gets taken from Lexa.  Indra has mentioned that she's also a foster parent, but he doesn't understand what that means for him.  He likes Indra well enough but doesn't know her very well.  

He's thinking about all this on the small bridge in the park.  

"Aden?  It's Aden right?  Don't you usually meet up with Clarke?"  It's Clarke's Mom.  He remembers her treating Lexa after her fall.  He gives her a small smile in response.  He knows the weekend fair had been a distraction.  

"How's your sister doing?  Her head still okay?"  He gives her a nod.  "What happened to your face?"  

Ah.  That's why he's avoiding Clarke for a bit.  The extra attention he'd been getting at school made him a target for bullies.  But that's not what happened. No he'd been walking away from them when he tripped on the curb.  Apparently clumsiness under pressure is hereditary.  

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"  He nods his head and takes the doctor's hand.  She leads him to a curtained area where she tends to the scrape on his chin.  

"Aden?!  I saw you with Mom.  Are you okay?"  He nods.  Something about how carefully Dr. Griffin tends to him makes him sad and he feels tears well up.  He misses his Mom.  He doesn't even remember her face very well, but he has pictures.  

"Aden, you're okay" comforts Clarke.  

* * *

 

In the hall, Dr Griffin is approached by a severe looking woman.  

"May I ask what seems to be wrong with Aden Woods?"  

"After I know who you are?"  

"His social worker."  

 


	20. Past Perspective

Nia had been talking to everyone and apparently that included Costia since she called Lexa out of the blue wanting to talk and clear the air.  Personally, Lexa feels she's said everything that needed to be said but agrees to meet at the coffee shop next to the hospital.  

"It's good to see you" says Costia once they've sat down, with a politeness that had Lexa rolling her eyes.  It makes the upcoming conversation seem fake right off the bat.  Lexa saves her politeness for the likes of Indra out of respect because the woman scares her, and Nia in hopes of giving her a good impression.  What had been nice about Costia was that she could be herself with her.  Like she can with Clarke.  Clarke who doesn't get offended when she blurts out her thoughts or rambles.  Right now, she feels awkward, like Costia is a stranger.  She's not the woman Lexa had once thought she loved, of that much she is sure.  The whole thing is a therapy worthy situation and thankfully she has a meeting with Dr. Kane later in the week.  

"So a social worker asked me about you."  

"About me or about Aden?"  

"Well, mostly about you."  That has Lexa sitting up straighter.  "She asked about you.  I just.... I told her how hard you push yourself... how are hard you work..."  Lexa rolls her eyes.  

"It's not like I do it just for him.  I have to make ends meet for the both of us.  And I was still working when Gustus was alive.  All I can think about is whether my parents would be proud of me.  We have a home, and decent grades, and food, but..." she sighs.  Frankly, she figures that's pretty good as far as things go.  

"You don't have anytime for you" says Costia, leaning forward to take her hands.  

* * *

Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee.  Clarke has to pee and the only place is the coffee shop all the way across the park.  She enters and pauses in her mad dash to see the woman from their shopping day take Lexa's hands.  She doesn't know what to do with the suddenly awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.  She feels a little better when she sees Lexa pull away, but the only name she put to the emotion is jealousy.  She shoves it away and makes her way to the bathroom.  

* * *

 "Costia...."  

"Your whole life can't be about your situational mute brother.  There has to be room for you to have friends too."  

"I do have friends.  I have Clarke.  We're..."  

"You're seeing her?"  Lexa runs a hand through her hair.  This is not the conversation she wants to be having.  

"It's not your concern.  What else did she ask?" pushes Lexa.  

"Just a lot about you, but I don't know all that much about you anymore.  Lexa..."  

"Look I have to go.  I have to study, make a living, that sort of thing" says Lexa as she hitches her bag onto her shoulder.  She turns to leave and nearly runs into Clarke.  "Clarke.  Uh..."  

"Bathroom.  The only bathroom that isn't connected to the ER and has iffy spots of blood places.  Aden's already there mentally swearing at his math homework like you do with you have to memorize History dates."  Lexa grins and follows Clarke out.  


	21. Rain

It's raining.  It's raining and after that conversation Abby needs coffee.  It hadn't been raining when she saw Lexa and Clarke dart out of there, but it is now.  Big fat drops.  

She watches as the girl left at the table watches the door that they left through.  Abby is just adding sweetener to her coffee when the door bursts open and Clarke and Lexa are back, this time with Aden and an extra bag.  Clarke is shaking her hair out while Lexa towels off Aden's head before tossing the towel to Clarke.  Aden shakes his head with a laugh and settles into a chair.  They all look more or less soaked through but don't seem to mind.  Lexa pulls a sweat shirt from her bag and then tosses it towards Clarke who heads off to the bathroom.  

The girl from before watches the interaction before leaving silently.  Clarke comes back in Lexa's sweats and a clean t shirt while Lexa heads off towards the bathroom to change.  That's when Aden spots her and waves.  Abby waves back, the boy seeming genuinely happy to see her.  Clarke looks up and Abby sighs as her mood changes.  

"Mom..."  

"I didn't tell the social worker anything.  I also didn't tell her to fuck off, although I wanted to" she says with an eye roll.  

"Mom..."  

"They're good kids.  I can see why you like them.  Why not invite them over for dinner some time?"  

"Mom!  I can't just-"  

"It's just a thought.  But careful how you speak to the social worker."  Abby makes her way over to the table.  

"Hey, Dr. Griffin" says Lexa rejoining them.  "Join us?" she asks avoiding the gaping look from Clarke.  Abby laughs.  

"No, I have to head back, but you guys have fun."

"Aden, what happened to you face?"  Aden points to her and mimes stumbling.  Lexa sighs.  "We both have that talent, don't we?"  Aden bites his lip and shrugs.  He may have just been being bullied but he stumbled because he was looking at Amelia.  That girl from his class.  But it's not like he's telling Lexa that.  


	22. Dinner Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A removal only happens in extreme cases. This is entirely fiction.

"Dinner?  With you?  Don't we already do that a few times a week?" asks Lexa with a smirk.  

"Shut up.  This is a Mom thing, she offered.  It's her way of making sure you guys are getting a balanced meal and all that."  

"Ahh... a Mom thing...." teases Lexa.  Clarke shrugs but feels her face heat up.  

* * *

That's how they get here, Clarke and Abby standing outside Lexa's small place with Chinese food.  Aden opens the door and greets them with a smile.  

"Mom quit inspecting everything" hisses Clarke as they make their way to the dinning room.  She's guilty of doing the same thing the first time, but it choosing to ignore that fact.  She does however note that there's another paper of Aden's on the fridge that wasn't there before.  

Abby takes in the home with the practiced eye of a mom.  It's a bit chaotic but not messy exactly.  Organized chaos, which she's familiar with from working at the hospital.  There are small things she notes.  Like the leather jacket on the coat rack.  It's too large to fit Lexa so she has a feeling it belonged to the deceased uncle.  There are old photos hung in the hallway of a family from years ago, Aden being a toddler at the time.  She can't describe the feeling of seeing Lexa set out dishes.  She's willing to bet that she and Clarke are the only guests they've had.  

Over dinner Abby does all the Mom things that she normally does to Clarke not only to Lexa but to Aden as well.  It embarasses Clarke to no end, but Lexa smiles and doesn't seem to mind.  She asks after her classes, work, and friends and then turns to Aden.  

"She's telling me the truth, right?"  Aden smimrks and nods.  "Okay, then I want to know the same from you, and no shrugging.  How are your classes going?  Ah!" she says as he starts to shrug.  He laughs.  

"Good" he says softly.  Abby throws a look at Clarke, but she doesn''t seem shocked to hear him talk.  He points towards the fridge to his tests and homework hung with stickers and top marks.  Abby grins, she knew he was a smart kid.  

"And friends?"  He holds up three fingers.  

"Which one of those is for Amelia?" asks Lexa with a raised eyebrow.  Aden blushes as red as his hair and shakes his head.  Clarke wiggles her eyebrows at him and he blushes even redder.  

"Alright alright enough" says Abby, supressing a laugh.  

It happens when they are hugging goodbye.  Clarke is embarassed yet again but Abby refuses to leave without a hug.  Aden throws his arms around her waist and gives her a. hug before turning and giving Clarke one too. 

"I could go for a Mom hug" says Lexa as she moves forward.  That's when the doorbell rings and Lexa moves to open the door.  

"Family services.  We are here for the removal of an Aden Woods" says the large officer.  Spotting Aden he reaches for him while the other officer stands between Lexa and Aden.  Aden begins to scream and it's all Clarke can hear as the officer picks him up and carries him to the car.  The other officer is telling Lexa who to contact tomorrow and what the protocol is but Lexa isn't listening.  She's watching her brother be taken from her.  Abby however interjects and is doing her best to get the facts.  Clarke reaches out and takes Lexa's hand.  They watch as the car drives away.  Abby pulls Lexa into a hug and rubs her back but Lexa seems to be in shock.  

"We'll figure this out Lexa, we will.  First thing tomorrow we'll call Indra.  We'll get him back.  Tonight you're going to stay with us though, okay?"  

 


	23. Overnight

Lexa seems to be in shock so while Abby guides her to the car, Clarke darts into her room to grab a pair of pjs and extra set of clothes.  

When they get to Clarke's house Abby sets up the extra room, Clarke guides her to her old room.  Her old room is mostly empty since she's moved in with Octavia, but there are still a few old sketches hung up.  She settles Lexa on the bed and clears some space  on the desk for Lexa's things.  

"Clarke?"  Clarke spins back to face Lexa and finds her looking at the old photos on the desk.  

"Yeah?  You need anything?  Water?  Extra blanket?"  

"Can you draw me a picture of Aden?  I'm awful at remembering to take pictures..."  Clarke quickly sits down next to her.  

"No, I mean yes I can, but you'll get Aden back.  You'll see.  You've got me and my Mom and Dr. Kane and Indra all on your side.  We'll figure this out.  

* * *

Lexa hears Clarke but it's hard to believe.  She's never had that many people on her side before.  It's always been just her and Aden.  Well, Lincoln helped out sometimes, but it was just the two of them and Gustus.  And then he died in an accident.  

She can't help but focus on the old photo of Clarke and her parents.  She gets her hair and eyes from her Dad.  

"You look like him, you know" says Lexa gesturing towards the photos.  "Aden looks like Mom.  We both got Mom's cheekbones though...."  

"Lexa.... get some rest.  We'll call Indra first thing.  Just rest for now..."  Lexa lets herself be guided into laying down.  

* * *

Clarke stays with her until she falls asleep but it seems fitful and there's not a lot she can do.  She rubs her back and whispers words of comfort for a bit until she settles more fully into sleep.  Then she quietly creeps out into the hall and pulls the door mostly closed.  She finds her Mom in the kitchen.  

"Mom, what are we going to do?"  Abby sighs and pours her a glass of chocolate milk.  

"I just called Marcus and let him know what happened.  There's nothing we can do until morning.  But I think what's important is that you be there for Lexa.  You saw that house, it's a reminder of everyone she's lost.  Maybe take her to your place tomorrow, I don't know but she can't deal with this all on her own.  She'll think she can, but it will be an uphill battle.  Aden's a good kid too but I'm worried he may shut down altogether after this."  

"What's that- why would that matter?"  

"Well yes.  The issue would be whether Lexa would be equipped to deal with him when he's worse.  It's hard enough looking after the two of themselves when he wasn't talking.  I'll look into what assistance I can at the hospital.  For now, let's get some sleep."  She can tell tomorrow is going to be a long day already. 

 

 


	24. First Thing

Lexa jerks awake to find herself in someone's bed.  Oh wait, she spent the night at Clarke's.  Or Clarke's Mom's.  She bolts up and begins to get dressed and that's when she noticed them.  There are two sketches of Aden on the bedside table.  Lexa slows and takes a deep breath.  She takes photos of both and stores them on her phone.  Right before she calls Indra.  The line is busy and she can't get through.  She makes her way down to the kitchen to overhear Clarke talking to her roommate.  

"Whatever, O.  Pull out the futon, she's staying with us."  

"I don't want to impose..." starts Lexa but Clarke cuts her off with a roll of her eyes.  

"You're not.  You get a hold of Indra?"  

"Busy signal.   Maybe I should just stop by?"  That's when Abby enters having. been talking on her cell.  

"Marcus says Aden has completely shut down."  Lexa sinks down into a chair and runs her hands through her hair.  

* * *

Indra has had a busy morning.  Aden has stopped talking completely to anyone and is now practically catatonic.  Indra has been speaking with Marcus all morning to try and start an apeal.  An apeal would be reviewed by Roan and not Nia and was their only hope for getting the sibings reunited.  

* * *

"Just a quick stop and then we hit up Indra's office, alright?"  Clarke hopes that some of the exercises she's done with Aden would be helpful in some way and rushes inside to grab them.  

"Clarke c'mon!" gripes Raven as she picks up most of her stuff out of the living room.  

"You don't live here Raven.  Besides you can sleep in O's room.  Lexa gets the futon."  Ever since Octavia started seeing Lincoln she'd been spending most of her time at his place rather than at there's.  

"Anything we can do to help?" asks Octavia.  And then Lexa's had it.  

"Look, I know you're trying to help, but this is about me and Aden.  We'll figure it out on our own."  

"Lexa--"  

"No!  I'll take care of it.  Thank you, but I'll go on my own" and with that Lexa is gone.  

"What the hell just happened?" asks Octavia.  Raven shrugs.  

"She's overwhelmed"  Clarke rolls her eyes.  

"Of course she is, her brother has been taken."  

"No, I mean by everything else" clarifies Raven.  "She's never had anyone and now she has you and practically complete strangers, me and O, offering to help.  She doesn't know what to do with that."  

"So what do I do to help?"  Octavia and Raven share a look and shrug.  

"Wait her out.  She'll collapse at some point and need you then.  Especially if she wants her brother back.  Your Mom will know all the resources available to help her."  Clarke sighs and throws herself onto the couch and double checks that her phone is charged.  Nothing to do but wait then.  

 

 


	25. Help

After visiting Indra and Kane, Lexa feels more discouraged than ever.  She wanders to their usual spot and is surprised to find Clarke there sketching.  CLarke gives her a sympathetic look that Lexa would hate from anyone else.  She collapses next to her on the bench.  

"So I may need help after all. There are all sorts of rules and inspections that I have to meet."

"I got the run down from Marcus eariler."  

"And he told you to wait?"  

"No Raven told me to wait, but I would have anyway.  Raven and Octavia are up for labor too.  Well, I'll talk them into it" replies Clarke with a shrug.  Lexa just stares at her.  Suddenly there are arms around her shoulders and wetness on her neck.  Clarke brings her arms up around Lexa and hugs her back.  She has a feeling that Lexa is exhausted.  

"Let's get you down for a nap while Marcus arranges visitation for you and Aden.  We'll just take it a step at a time."  Lexa nods and lets Clarke lead her back to her car.  


	26. Team Work

"You want us to what?" says Raven, a sentiment echoed by Octavia.  

"Will you two keep it down, she is sleeping!  And please?  She needs our help to pull this off.  Mom and Marcus are helping too."  

"Will there be take out?  I'll help if there's take out" 

"Me too."  

Lexa wakes again disoriented to the sound of voices.  With a yawn she gets up and make her way over towards the kitchen where the others are.  

"What's first?" asks Octavia.   

"My house.  According to the regulations- well there's a lot of standards that need to be met.  Inviting and clean home for one.  We're kind of-"  

"Hoarders?" interjects Raven.  

"Please, our place is messier" argues Clarke.  "That we can help with and I have a few ideas.  Maybe replacing a few pictures in the hall?  If that's okay?"  Lexa nods absently as she runs a hand through her hair.  

"What else?"  

"Well, we'll cover it when we get there.  For now let's focus on tidying up."

* * *

 They stop at the store on the way over to Lexa's and while Raven and Octavia guide Lexa towards the snacks, Clarke grabs a few photo frames and cleaning erasers.  Loaded with cleaning supplies and chip and trail mix they make their way over to Lexa's.  

"This place is huge compared to our little apartment" remarks Octavia.  

"That's because Raven's crap is scattered everywhere at ours" 

"Along with your art stuff" counters Raven.  

"Octavia, you get any handprints you see and Lexa you start in the kitchen.  Raven I've got a project for you."  Clarke tugs Raven over towards Aden's room. "Can you make something to mount the kites to the ceiling but so that they can be taken down easily?"  Raven scratches at her chin and stares at the ceiling.  

"I can rig something I think."  

"Awesome."  

* * *

 

Clarke works at taking down the old photos in the main hallway and replaces them with the frames she'd bought.  Inside are photos Lexa and Aden together in various photos.  She's just cleaning small Aden shaped handprints off the wall when Lexa comes into the hallway.  

"Oh.."  

"Um... I hope this is okay.  I mean you said so but seeing it is different so if you want it put back..."  

"I love it.  Thank you Clarke" says Lexa as she impulsively leaves a kiss on Clarke's cheek.  Clarke stands there for a good thirty seconds processing what just happened.  

* * *

The place is spic and span when they get through with it.  Aden's prized kites hang from the ceiling as well as on of Lexa's in his room.  The clutter has been gotten rid of and the place practically gleams.   Well except for the way Raven and Octavia are sprawled across the sofa.  Lexa gives them a lift home but Clarke stays for a moment.  

"Lexa, this is just step one.  We'll figure out the rest but Mom has some ideas too.  Maybe we can meet with her tomorrow?"  Lexa just stares in awe for a moment before leaning forward to kiss Clarke.  Clarke leans forward to meet her, but the weight is too much for the seat and it falls back.  Just like it always does when the cement block is missing.  Lexa is blushing just as badly as Clarke is as she lifts herself off Clarke's stomach.  The wild laughter coming from the porch doesn't help things either.  

"I thought you fixed this Reyes?" barks Lexa after she sits up.  

"Whoops?"  

"I'm going to kill her" mutters Clarke.  Knowing Raven, she didn't fix it for just this reason.  

"Don't kill her, she's useful" says Lexa as she brushes her lips against Clarke's. 


	27. Evaluation

"Why do I need a medical evaluation?" asks Lexa.  In her opinion it's a perfectly reasonable question but Dr. Kane is rubbing that spot between his eyes like he does when he's trying to be patient.  

"It's needed in order to determine whether you can care for a child with special needs" explains Marcus.  Clarke squeezes Lexa's arm in comfort.  

"You could try spiffying up a bit too, Woods" calls Octavia.  

"I slept on your couch, cut me some slack."  

"It's a futon.  What's that spot on your shirt?"  

"Drool, because I'm classy that way.  Can we just go and get this over with?" asks Lexa.  Marcus nods.  

* * *

IIt's different being in Dr.Kane's office this time.  This time the focus is on her and not something concerning Aden.  

"So Lexa, how are you holding up?" asks Dr. Kane.  Lexa keeps her gaze anywhere but on him.  

"I feel like a ghost.  If it wasn't for Clarke and her friends I feel like I might float away.  I'm so used to making snacks for Aden in the afternoon the night before or asking to check his homework.  Without him there.... it's too quiet.  We talk in our own way or are always doing something.  It feels like trying to play catch with yourself rather than with a partner.  It takes time, you throw the ball too hard or too high and the ball nearly hits you."  

"But when you're in class it's just you.  How's that?"  

"Same as before.  Heavy load but I can manage.  It turns out I have a few classes in common with Clarke and her friends.  They've taken the Anthropolgy course and help me review.  Clarke sketches and I cram for midterms."  

"If Aden were to come home now, how would you deal with him?"  

"Well, he wouldn't magically start talking, if that's what you mean.  We'd work up to it again.  He writes or mimes things.  We'd have to learn to trust each other again.  I made the mistake of promising him I'd never leave him, and I couldn't keep it.  In fact I froze and didn't fight for him, not in the way he would have expected.  I let him down, but we can get back there.  To how things were.  Better even now that we have Clarke and Abby helping.  Abby mentioned a few resources I could use.  Maybe a group that you suggested earlier, help him with being expressive?  That sort of thing.  I thought we could do this ourselves and we can't."  Dr. Kane gives her a long appraising look.  He seems even a bit proud.  

"Clarke.  You two seem to be getting close."  Lexa blushes.  

"She's helping me with a lot.  Also I think Aden and I are helping her with her figure drawing midterm submissions" answers Lexa with a smirk.  She had noticed the many sketches of herself that Clarke tried to hide. The blonde had a few sketches of her friends but there were so many of her and Aden.  It was like the photos in her hallway.  There was nothing special about them really, it was just the two of them doing things together.  Flying kites, reading, sharing dinner.  It had felt like home.  She had meant to ask, why Clarke always drew them and not her own family?  

"When can I see Aden?"  

"I'm arranging a visit for the two of you later today.  You going to wait with Clarke?"  

"Yeah, she said something about getting me out of my head."  

 


	28. Flying

 

"So where are we going?" asks Lexa.  They'd made a detour by Taco Bell but then made their way back to the gazebo area.  

"I thought we might fly a kite?  This is where Aden and I usually come.  I know this is more of his thing but-"  

"It's fine, but if you don't mind, I'd rather watch you fly it.  I can never get that thing in the air."  Lexa finds Clarke's tendency to ramble adorable.  She watches as Clarke runs, her blonde hair whirling around her face as she runs and her blue eyes sparkle.  She pulls out her camera and takes a few pictures.  In case Clarke wants to sketch it, she tells herself.  She catches Clarke watching her and smirks, getting a smiles back.  Lexa then lays back on the grass and watches the green kite in the air.  

"I've got pictures so you can sketch yourself later" calls Lexa.  

"Oh no, I never sketch myself, I'm too critical."  

"Of yourself or the sketch?"

"Both.  I like what the sketches show and I never know what that is or I want it to be when I sketch myself."  

"And what do your sketches of me and Aden show?"  

"Family."  Lexa thinks about that for a moment.  In her mind, it always felt like something was missing.  An emptiness to their photos where their parents or now Gustus was supposed to be.  But to Clarke, she saw a happy family.  

"I guess I'm a little envious.  After my Dad died, Mom through herself into her work and well, we drifted apart.  I became friends with Octavia and Raven and they're family too, but I miss my Dad.  You and Aden though.... You... speak to each other without speaking, you know  what he needs, are there for him.  I never know what my Mom needs on her bad days, mentioning Dad can either help or hurt the situation.  I miss feeling a part of something like that I guess." 

Lexa is just about to say something when her phone rings.  She can meet with Aden in Dr. Kane's office.  

* * *

Aden looks a mess.  Like he hasn't been sleeping or even brushing his hair.  It's a scattered and matted red mess on his head.  Clarke waits in the door way for a moment before retreating with Marcus.  Aden's eyes are red and livid.  Lexa has never seen him so angry.  

"You left me" he says quietly.  

"I had no choice, you know that.  I've been trying to get you back ever since, Aden" explains Lexa gently.  

"You didn't even try and stop them."  His words are said quietly but seem to echo and boom in the small room.  

"Aden-"

"You didn't try!"  

"No, I froze.  But I can't do it on my own!  I need- needed help and I'm getting it.  Clarke and her Mom are helping me get what I need.  So is Dr. Kane.  It's more- there's more to it than I thought.  How are you doing?"  

"I'm in a group home.  The other kids are nice but I can't sleep.  It's not like home.  I want Mom and Dad."  

"Aden I am trying-"  

" _I don't want YOU, I want MOM AND DAD!_ " he yells and it nearly has Lexa reeling back.  He hasn't so much as raised his voice in months.  Not since Gustus died.  Lexa sits down and sighs.  

* * *

Clarke turns her head sharply at the sound of Aden yelling and then turns to Marcus.  He sighs and rubs at his face.  

"At least he's expressing himself.  He's been holding it in for far too long."  Clarke has a feeling that this is a good thing but will also make things this much harder.  She texts Raven to let her know that Lexa is staying with them again tonight.  

 

 


	29. Brownies

Clarke and Marcus wait patiently for the visitation to end. The two only have a half hour, but in that time there has been so much screaming and tears. They do their best to ignore it, but Clarke notices it’s only ever Aden that raises his voice.

When their time is up, Marcus knocks gently on the door. Lexa says goodbye but Aden doesn’t seem to be listening. His eyes are red rimmed and his hair tousled from running his fingers through it like Lexa does. Marcus leads him away to his ride back to the group home with a man named Nyko while Clarke waits for Lexa.

Clarke hands Lexa a tissue when she sees her, Lexa having not even bothered to wipe her face. Screaming though, screaming Clarke knows what to do with.

* * *

When they get back to the apartment, Clarke decides that Lexa is helping her make brownies. With a midterm the next day they could use a small break before going back to studying.

“Do you even know how to make brownies?” asks a skeptical Lexa. Clarke sticks out her tongue at her.

“It’s a mix. Two eggs some water and oil. It’s not that hard but just for that you’re stirring.” Lexa is stirring when Clarke finally brings herself to ask if she wants to talk.

“I don’t know. I mean I miss them too you know? But I have to keep going for the both of us” says Lexa softly.

“I know Aden uses kites, but do you talk to them?"  Lexa shrugs but a smirk creeps out.  

"Usually to my ceiling in frustration.  When I was little, Mom would run a brush through my hair to calm me.  It's usually all in tangles so it would take a while.  It was soothing.  Dad would, well, Dad was big into character and long walks to clear your head were part of that.  But I enjoyed that too.  Aden doesn't have many memories of them, he was only about three when they died."  

"Can I ask a question?  The hair thing?  You both run your hands through your hair when you're frustrated giving you the cutest version of bed head ever."  Lexa blushes and clears her throat.  

"We get that from Dad."  The phone rings and Clarke lets Lexa pour the batter into the pan while she answers.  

"Hi Mom.  No we just got back.  Um, okay sure.  Sure but we're good on desert."  Lexa has just finished putting them in the oven.  "Mom is coming over with some of the resources she found for you.  She and Marcus have been looking into it."  

"So since when is Dr. Kane Marcus to you?" asks Lexa with a grin.  

"I think he's dating my Mom in the few minutes of free time they have.  He seems like a good guy though."  

"He is.  Excuse me for a second."  Lexa walks into the next room and collapses on the futon.  She wants to cry and keep crying.  She wants their parents as much as Aden does but it doesn't make them any less dead.  She curls up with the sheets as silent sobs overtake her.  

Suddenly there's a hand on her back rubbing soothing circles.  

"I can call Mom and have her come back some other time..." but Lexa shakes her head.  She tries not to let it show how much the word 'Mom' hurts.  

"You envy my relationship with Aden but I'd give anything to see my Mom again.  Get another hug from my Dad.  I don't know what to say to Aden to be comforting and he can tell.  He's nervous and so am I.  What if I can't get him back?  And he said he was happy in the group home.  What if he's better off there than with me?  I just.... don't know."  Clarke continues the soothing circles on her back.  

Clarke hadn't thought about that.  About how often she complains about her Mom and how she'd been taking it for granted.  But lately, due to Aden and Lexa, they'd been closer.  Usually, something would come up, like how Clarke was certain that Dad would want her to follow her passions rather than medicine.  Yes, she's good at medicine but she loves her art more.  For now though, her main concern is Lexa.  Maybe her Mom would have some ideas.  


	30. Chinese and Classes

Lexa blinks in some sort of daze.  Apparently she'd have to take classes to prove she could take care of Aden.  CPR and First Aid classes and get certified.  Which wouldn't be a problem if she didn't already have midterms tomorrow.  Anthropology and Political Science being the last things on her mind right now.  At least he was safe.  She'd heard horror stories about group homes but Dr. Kane had checked this one out and said it was fine.  

Studying is useless.  Raven tries to get her to watch Stranger Things with her on Netflix, but her heart just isn't in it despite it being the kind of show she loves.  She just has a mixture of thought in her head going and Abby takes pity on her and lets her excuse herself.  

* * *

This might actually be more than she can handle, thinks Clarke for the umpteenth time since meeting Lexa and Aden.  But it feels right, even the little she can manage.  She likes Aden and hates that this is happening to them.  

"Clarke, Clarke!"  Clarke is brought out of her thoughts by her Mom.  "I think you can help Aden on his end of things with art therapy.  The issue would be whether he'd want you to tell Lexa.  But he isn't speaking to anyone at all right now, but at least he knows you.  That's something at least."  

* * *

The next time Clarke sees Aden, it's with Dr. Kane.  He frowns at her tentative smile.  

"Aden, you have to work with me okay?  Where do you think they'll put you if you stop speaking?" That at least gives Aden pause and he sits at the table.  

"She's trying you know.  It's a lot harder than we thought and that's with school and her job.  It isn't a review, it's bigger."  He looks ready to ask her how she'd know.  "I just do, okay.  Lexa and my Mom explained.  You should see her.  But for now let's focus on you.  You making friends?"  That gets a small nod and the beginnings of a smile.  That's something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Clarke keep it a secret? Comment!


	31. Parenting and Disclosure

It's been a week and Lexa has been cramming non stop between exams and parenting classes that she now has to take.  Clarke does her best to make sure that Lexa takes some time out for herself and gets enough rest.  Abby comes by and answers what questions she can but for the most part Lexa is finding she's been doing the best she can.  That there is no guide to how to raise a kid.  

"I try with Clarke, but when Jake died... we drifted apart I guess.  All of a sudden I had Clarke, who loves art.  That was more Jake's thing, it's what they shared.  I didn't... I was at a loss to this side of Clarke.  She has so much potential... but maybe not for medicine like I'd hoped" explains a tired Abby one day while on her break.  

Having pushed herself for so long, Lexa comes down with a bit of a head cold where Clarke tends to with tissues and soup.  

"So..... I've been meaning to tell you about this but haven't found a way to so I'm just going to say it" starts Clarke.  Lexa jut blinks sleepily at her.  

"You haven't said anything yet, Clarke."  

"Right!  Right, so I've been doing a bit of art therapy with Aden?  I thought you should know."  Lexa nods at this.  

"What kind of things do you talk about?"  Clarke presses her lips together and bites her lip after a moment.  

"I can't really talk about that aspect of things, but I can tell you he's... well...getting better?  He's opening up.  To me at least."  Lexa nods wearily.  

"Anything I can do?"  Clarke shakes her head and tucks Lexa in on the futon.  

"I'll let you know."  In all honesty, Aden is opening up but only in Trigedasleng.  It annoys the social workers but it's also not a conversation that she'd want over heard.  

"So do you like my sister?" he asked one day out of the blue.  He'd been doodling but paused to look up at her.  

"Of course I do, I like you both." 

"No, like a girlfriend."  That had thrown her for a loop and had her nearly breaking her pencil.  

"Maybe, why?"  

"Cause she deserves somebody."  And that had been that as far as he was concerned.  Clarke isn't sure what to do with that.  He talks about the few memories he has of their parents.  

Clarke watches Lexa sleep for a bit on the couch.  According to Marcus, the thing they need most is a support system.  Clarke's working on that.  


	32. Review

Files.  Files are useful to a certain extent but Roan prefers meeting people face to face.  That hadn't been a problem when it came to Indra however, the woman practically burst into his office and thrust the file at his chest.  Aden Woods, a young fourteen year old boy that isn't speaking.  It's clear that taking him from his sister wasn't a move that helped the boy but maybe the sister was benefiting from the classes.  

Visiting the boy, he seemed just as active as the others in the group home.  There was a faint concern of Aden being pulled from a home again so soon, but if the sister was able, he saw no reason not to reunite them once her courses had finished.  

"Aden.  I've heard a lot about you" says Roan as they take a small walk.  The other boys continue to run around and play on the other side of the street, a hockey game going on.  "From Indra and Dr. Kane."  Aden nods at this and clasps his hands behind his back.  "I hear that you don't talk much but that's okay.  Let's see, according to my reports you do well in school and obviously have friends... So let's see about getting you back together with your sister, hmm?"  Aden pauses.  

"What if that's not best for Lexa?"  

 


	33. What?

"What do you mean if it's in best interest?" hisses Lexa.  She is struggling to keep her voice down.  Dr. Kane nods draws a deep breath. Lexa is there with Clarke and Abby in the small cafe.  

"He knows.... he feels like a burden and knows that this is a possible solution.  For both you.  He's happy at the group home, making friends, and knows that you can visit him there.  It's not ideal, but it is a solution of sorts."  

"He's not a burden, he's my little brother!" hisses Lexa again.  She can't believe they're having this conversation, much less that it had been Aden's idea.  

"Maybe you should visit him at the group home and talk to him there" offers Clarke.  Lexa nods to herself.  Maybe talking to him would help.  

* * *

When she goes to see him she brings Clarke with her for support.  No matter which way this conversation goes, she has a feeling she'll need Clarke to drive her home.  They're just pulling up when something whacks the side of the car.  Great another dent.  

"Sorry!" someone yells from down the street.  Both Clarke and Lexa turn to see a bunch of boys playing a game of street hockey.  Lexa does a double take when she realizes that one of the players is Aden.  The wind is going through his hair as he runs and passes to some of the other boys and score a goal.  

This may be harder than she'd thought.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should they reunite or should Aden stay at the group home??


	34. Without Wind

It's hard to fly a kite without any wind.  That's how this conversation with Aden feels like.  Lexa takes a quick glance back at Clarke who gives her a reassuring nod.  

"Aden.... I.  I want us to be a family again.  But it's going to be different from before.  I can't do this alone but now I'm... I'm not doing this alone.  I have been doing classes and have a case manager and actually am using the resources that I have.  It's a lot to explain.  But we belong together.  When you can't go kite flying you can come to me with your questions."  

"But what about school and work and everything else?"  

"We'll figure it out, but I can't bare being at home without you.  You'll see.  We redid the house.  Your room too.  It's about family."  

"But what about Mom and Dad?"  

"I think Mom and Dad wouldn't want us to forget about each other.  For instance do you realize that I only met Clarke thanks to you?  And now I'm becoming better friends with Raven and Octavia too.  That's all thanks to you."  

Despite the house's sprucing up though, Lexa had only spent one night there alone and that hadn't gone well.  When Abby had found her the following morning, it hadn’t been pretty.  Abby had only come because Clarke had been calling and calling and hadn’t gotten any response.  Lexa had woken up alone in the house and had been too worried that something had happened to Aden to answer the phone.  Having the emergency room doctor show up hadn’t helped things, and it had taken a while to calm a nearly hysterical Lexa down and assure her that Aden was fine and that no one had died.  From then on, she stayed at Clarke's on the futon or Clarke stayed over at Lexa's.  

"I want to come home" sighed Aden.  Lexa wipes a few stray tears away from her face.  Well that was settled, but next came the hard part.  


	35. Flying at Home

It’s a long month before Aden is allowed to return home.  Despite Roan’s promise, there’s a ton of paperwork involved, reviews that need to be done, and home visits and inspections.  All of which Lexa passed with flying colors but the process of going through nearly drove her mad.  Lexa spent whatever free time she had sparring with Lincoln and letting her frustration out that way or would have if Clarke hadn’t done something about it.  

Lexa had been rushing from class to her car to get to work, when Clarke hopped into the passenger side seat.  

“The way I see it, pushing yourself this hard can’t possibly be healthy, so I’ve brought you something quick and  _un_ healthy for a quick snack” reasoned Clarke, thrusting a pack of fries at Lexa.  

And that’s how it had started.  

They were what Clarke called impromptu dates but what were more like ambushes where Clarke would appear out of nowhere and cheer Lexa up with a snack or some origami figure she was trying to figure out, and then disappear with a kiss.  Somehow, Clarke seemed  to know just when Lexa’s day needed an extra pick me up or boost to just get through the rest of the day.  

One of these ambush dates had included a day of painting.  Lexa had wanted to give Aden’s room a complete overhaul before he came home.  She had mentioned on Friday afternoon, that she wanted to replace the blank white walls with a blazing and energetic blue.  What she hadn’t expected was for Clarke to come pounding at her door the following morning with paint in tow.  

“I’m an artist.  I love to paint” answered Clarke with a bright smile.  Lexa didn’t comment on how nicely the paint complimented the artist’s eyes.  Instead she groaned about valuing her Saturdays and why was she up this early.  

The first part of the morning had consisted of moving furniture to the center of the room and covering all surfaces.  That went down smoothly.  So did taping all the edges.  Clarke then worked on trim while Lexa covered large areas until Abby dropped by with sandwiches at around noon.  It struck Lexa then how domestic the whole scene was.  How much of a family this felt like.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this way.  Abby seems to sense this and rubs her shoulder.  

“You’re doing great honey” assures Abby, and for the first time in a while, Lexa thinks it might be true.  

* * *

Bringing Aden home was a debacle.  It should be noted that Lexa has had many many other things on her mind other car repair, but it really should have been on list somewhere.  Instead, they’re a block from home, the stupid gas meter having stuck again, that is until she smacks the dashboard and it flicks down to where it really reads.  Empty, instead of half full.  The one thing Raven didn’t get to yet.  So, thankfully, Nia isn’t watching when Aden is steering as Clarke and Lexa push the car around the corner.  Spotting them, Octavia, Raven, and Lincoln rush over to help push it the remaining fifty yards.  

“Ah, would it help if I ran out and got some gas for you Lexa?  Consider it my welcome home gift” offers Marcus.  Lexa wipes sweat from her brow and nods gratefully.  

“Outta the car Aden” calls Lexa.  Aden pops his head out and shakes it no.  “You want your surprise or not?”  Aden’s face lights up and he practically crawls out the window.  

He’s not speaking still or at least not much but once again he’s expressing himself haptically and is understood for the most part.  He’s about to rush inside when Clarke grabs him around the waist.  

“Hey!  No rushing ahead!  We worked hard on this!” teases Clarke.  Lexa smiles the widest she has in years.  Aden hadn’t flinched in the slightest or was fighting to squirm away.  

When they reveal his room to him, he’s dumbstruck.  Clarke had used her artistic abilities to paint out the sky and space.  Raven had constructed hangers for his favorite kites and now they soar against the sky on his ceiling.  He runs and hugs Clarke and then his sister.  

“Hey what about me?  I had to make those!” says Raven.  “Who knew kites were so complicated?”  

Lexa just laughs.  She hasn't seen her brother this relaxed in ages.  

The rest of the celebration involves cake and soda.  Even with a sugar rush, Aden is mostly silent.  Clarke spends time rotating around the room, saying hi to the others, even Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty are here.  Aden had made fast friends of them at the fair.  However, even when she's chatting with the others, her focus remains on Lexa.  The car had been the last straw, Lexa is playing it cool, but her body language reads exhausted.  Exhausted but happy.  

"You know if I'm just talking to myself, I can go" teases Marcus.  

"Sorry, Marcus.... I just...."  

"Have Lexa on your mind" he says with a grin.  Clarke blushes.  "It's written all over your face.  And you wouldn't go through all this for just anyone."  Clarke suddenly stands up straighter.  

"It's not like that."  

"Like what?"  

"I really care about them both.  It's not just to-"  

"I didn't mean it like that.  I just-  I want to make sure everyone is covered here.  She has a lot on her plate."  

"The two of them come first.  Together.  Lexa and I agreed we'll take things slow, and only once things have settled down here a bit.  I don't know if she still wants me to stay now that Aden's home, but we'll figure that out later.  I know that they will always come as a pair."  Marcus gives her a long appraising look but then nods with a slow smile.  

"I think she's found a keeper in you" he comments finally.  

"Yeah?  Well, Mom hasn't done too bad herself, doc" grins Clarke.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best, but I am trying to come back to this....


	36. Photographs

Aden has a new hobby.  Photographs.  Or rather photography.  One could argue that he has an eye for it but then again, he's taking pictures of anything he sees.  It's a digital camera that's pretty indestructible.  Which is a good thing since he's been spying with it.  I spy with my little eye...  How this hobby came about exactly, isn't clear.  Something about Clarke not needing it anymore.  But it gives Aden a voice of sorts and lets Lexa see things from his point of view.  

As wonderful as this new hobby is, it's how Lexa wakes up this morning.  At the click of a shutter, Lexa starts awake, only to see Aden's retreating form.  Gradually, the previous night comes back to her.  She'd been studying something.... no Clarke had... no that wasn't right either.  That's right, she'd called Clarke over to help Aden study something the teachers were calling new math.  Turns out it made little sense to either of them, but Lincoln understood it and they Skyped him in.  Actually it turns out Aden had a better handle on it than they thought, he just had trouble keeping his columns straight.  But that didn't explain what she was doing on the couch with Clarke curled up against her back.  

Not that she minded.  She wasn't sure what it was about Clarke, but she was able to get past all her walls and well, she wasn't sure what to do about that.  Aden approved though and that was definitely a concern.  Looking at the photos Aden has taken though she sees something unexpected.  She sees laughter, and her actually relaxed and having fun.  Aden bumps her shoulder with the camera and shows her the newest photo.  It's of her and Clarke, asleep moments ago.  Rubbing at her eyes, she looks again.  She sees peace.  She tends to see a lot of that in his photos.  He gets candid photos of Clarke while she sketching, of the boys playing hockey, of Lexa just trying to have a moment to herself.  In all of them she finds some missing of element of peace and it almost feels like it's just life how it's supposed to be.  

Any thoughts of social workers or home visits seem so far away, now.  It's been months since any of that has been part of their lives.  Now nights consist of group study sessions or helping Aden with projects.  They make time for movie nights and general fun that Lexa gets teased or dragged into, usually by Raven and Octavia.  Life seems normal.  For now.  Lexa can never forget those two words.  


	37. Flash of the Past

She gets a phone call. On the land line. Mark Lexa's words, nothing good ever comes from the land line.

"Lexa I know this isn't the kind of call you like but listen to me, it's not that big of a deal. So I need you to take a few deep breaths and listen to what I have to say" explains Abby calmly over the line. Lexa is shaking a bit but it subsides as she does as Abby instructed. Clarke worriedly comes to her side to hold her hand. Lexa relaxes further at that. Clarke is by her side and Aden is in his room. The two people she cares most about in the world are with her and are fine. Abby is a close third, but she's fine too since she's making the phone call.

"What's wrong?" asks Lexa and Clarke at the same time.

"We have Costia here at the ER, it looks like you're still her 'in case of emergency' contact. She's been in a car accident. We just need someone to send her home with and then she's fine" explains Abby. Costia. Lexa hadn't thought about her in ages. At once she thought she was in love with her, but she just didn't understand that Aden came before everything.

"Okay, I'll pack a bag and be there" answers Lexa. "Clarke, can you spend the night with Aden? I'll be back in the morning."

"Sure. Lexa, what's going on?"

"A friend was in a fender bender and your Mom needs me to stay the night with them. No big deal. I'll bring by breakfast in the morning, okay?" Clarke nods and then Lexa is gone, having always kept a packed bag in her trunk.

\---------------

"She just needs me to release her to someone" explains Abby as she ushers Lexa towards the curtains.

"And she can't just stay here?"

"Usually we could but there's a car pile up coming in and we need the beds" says Abby sympathetically.

"Costia, you ready?"

"Lexa, you came" says a stunned Costia. "I didn't think they'd actually call you."

"Yeah well, here I am. Unless there's someone else you'd rather they call?"

"No. There's no one." They walk out to Lexa's car in silence, both preoccupied with the thoughts in their own minds.  They continue in silence, Costia stealing glances at Lexa every so often.  

"You look good."  

"Thanks.  I've been sleeping better."  Costia shifts awkwardly in her seat.  

"I would have had them call someone else if there was anyone else...."  

"This is fine.  What are friends for, right?"  

"Are we though?  Still friends?"  Lexa pulls up to stop light and stops to look at Costia, confused.  

"Why wouldn't we be friends?  We aren't dating but that doesn't erase seven years of friendship."  Costia smiles at that.  There are somethings in life that you can just count on, and Lexa is one of those things.  

"It wasn't easy for me either you know."  

"What wasn't easy?"  

"After you left.  We were joined at the hip for seven years and then all of a sudden, you cut me out.  I didn't understand."  

"No you didn't.  Or don't, I'm not sure.  Things haven't changed, Costia, Aden still comes first."  

"Which is why I half expected to see him in tow when you showed up.  But he isn't here is he?  Just you."  

"He's better off at home."  

"This could have been us if you'd realized that sooner...." sighs Costia.  Lexa goes from being constantly confused to angry now.  

"Costia if you're trying to say something then just say it" she growls as she slams the door.  They'd arrived at Costia's apartment building.  

"Nothing!  Just, look at you!  You're saying you're sleeping better and you look better!  All this was possible if you put yourself a little first too.  It just took a little extra effort."  Lexa looks at Costia absolutely bewildered.  

"Costia, why do you think I'm here?"  

"Because you still care about me.  Otherwise you would have left me in that hospital bed for the night."  

"They had a busy night and needed the bed.  You have a broken arm and concussion.  _That's_ why I'm here.  Because a friend needed me."  

"And you really don't miss this?  Miss us?"  

"I miss the memories.  But I'm making some new ones with someone really special."  They've moved the discussion inside now.  Costia pours herself a glass of water before offering Lexa one as well.  

"What makes her so special?" asks Costia.  Lexa gives her a long look, but decides that Costia is simply asking out of curiosity.  

"With you I had this history.  We'd been friends for years and our relationship was built on that.  With Clarke, everything new.  Like she eats a caramel frappe with salt and vinegar chips.  That's totally weird to me.  It's little things like that, but also she lets me see things in different ways.  Just when I think I've figured out how she views something, she'll show me her drawing or sketch or painting and I'll see a whole new perspective.  It's fascinating."  

"And once that novelty has worn off?"  

"I don't think it will.  I mean she even has Aden speaking through photos now.  And it's not just her.  Her Mom has been very supportive too.  I don't know.  I'm not explaining any of this right.  When it was you and me it was us against the world and with Clarke it feels like I actually have a place in it.  Does that make sense?"  Costia nods.  

"One last thing though.  Where does Clarke think you are now?"  

"Helping a friend after an accident" answers Lexa with a shrug as she makes herself comfortable on the couch for the night.  

"She doesn't care that you're spending the night with your ex?"  Lexa's eyes pop open.  She hadn't considered that...


	38. Mornings

Mornings are usually the hardest part of the day for Lexa.  Usually.  Today it's relatively easy seeing as how she hadn't slept a wink.  All night she kept coming back to the same question, why hadn't she told Clarke about Costia?  She didn't like this feeling of guilt she had in the pit of her stomach.  Half of her wants to text Clarke right away and explain, except she feels this is a little too much to explain in one text.  And that would be a cowardly way out of things.  Looking at the time she sees it's going on one in the morning.  If she were to call now she'd probably just wake up both Clarke and Aden.  She vows to fix things in the morning.  With pancakes.  Everybody likes pancakes, right?

"Lexa?  You're still up?" asks Costia, now dressed in her sleep wear.  

"Yeah I think I was supposed to check on you periodically so that you don't die in your sleep or something.  Abby wasn't exactly clear.  You want me to give her a call?" replies Lexa, phone already in hand.  

"Abby?  Who's Abby?" asks Costia, this time her face unsure.  

"Abby was the ER doctor you saw tonight.  She's Clarke's Mom."  

"Look at you all becoming part of a family..." teases Costia gently as Lexa goes red.  "I think I'll be fine, if you want to go."  

"Okay."  Lexa stands up and gathers her things.  Thankfully Aden's Nintendo DS had slipped into her things so she'd spent most of the night killing zombies in Resident Evil.  Still, standing up again, she feels pins in needles in her feet.  

"Or can I interest you in a cup of coffee before you go?" asks a hopeful Costia.  Lexa shakes her head.  

"Nah, I'm going to hit Denny's for some pancakes as a treat on my way home.  The sooner I get there the shorter the wait.  Thanks for the offer though.  Maybe some other time."  Lexa misses the look of disappointment on Costia's face but by the time she looks up Costia is looking at her encouragingly.  

"Hold on to them Lexa.  They're good for you."  

"Pancakes?"  

"This family thing you've got going for you."  Lexa looks over her shoulder to see if Costia means these words sincerely.  It looks like she does.  

"Take care of yourself Costia."

* * *

Aden's day is made with the arrival of pancakes.  Clarke looks like she wants to ask something but doesn't so Lexa takes care of the elephant in the room.  

"Costia got a little busted up in a car wreck and needed someone to look after her last night."  Clarke nods in understanding.  She's unsure whether she'd be willing to do the same for Finn, who hasn't stopped texting her and trying to run into her.  "Nothing happened" assures Lexa.  Clarke gives her a smile, after admiring a shifty and uncertain Lexa for a moment.  

"I know.  I trust you."  

"I discovered I'm quite adept at killing zombies though.  Completed Aden's Resident Evil game up to 38%!  A game far too violent for Aden by the way....I think Lincoln got for him..."  Clarke lets out a laugh.  

 


	39. Strike a Pose

"You want me to what?" asks Lexa as she gathers the binders of notes she's supposed to compile.  Clarke blushes an even deeper shade of red, if that's possible, and asks again.  

"Pose.  For me.  I have loads of sketches of you hunched over and studying but as adorable as that is, I need some of your face."  Now it's Lexa's turn to squirm and look adorably flustered.  If there's one thing Lexa hates it's to be under scrutiny.  But it's different this time, she has to remind herself, this time it's Clarke.  Clarke who isn't looking for flaws or waiting to pass judgement.  Clarke, who is just doing an assignment.  Doesn't mean saying yes is easy though.  

"And Aden can't do this because?" she has to make a last ditch effort before she agrees.  

"I used him last week.  Got brilliant sketches of him doing a cartwheel.  But now, since you've been the subject of my earlier sketches... I just need to get your face down from different angles.  Which shouldn't be hard... but I need you to pose for me.  At the gazebo is fine and you don't really have to do anything out of the ordinary, maybe listen to an audiobook?"  Clarke is aware she's rambling again but she needs Lexa to say yes to this.  Or she could use some of her "thousands" of photos she has but nothing is better than the real thing, or so she keeps telling herself.  Actually, it's what her professor says too.  

"Okay."  

"Okay?" asks Clarke, soo wrapped up in her thoughts that she's sure she's heard wrong.  

"Okay.  When do you want me to do ....this?" asks Lexa.  Lexa's mind is racing, trying to remind herself that this was a good idea.  

"Um now?  Here, at the gazebo is fine.  If that's good for you?" says Clarke.  God, when had she turned into such a bumbling idiot?  She gets out her sketch pad and ruler, eraser and other bits and bobs.  Lexa is sitting on the table, earphones in, listening to something that is making her smile.  

"What are you listening to?" asks Clarke as she tries to get herself situated with the light hitting her from the right angle...

"Born a Crime by Trevor Noah.  You know, the guy who does the Daily Show..."  

Clarke is stunned into silence for a moment.  The way the light is hitting Lexa just now makes her look like an angel.... DRAWING!  Right!  She's meant to be drawing.  She starts with her cheekbones.  Those are easy enough to flesh out.  Then her nose... not a freaking growth!  A NOSE.  God this isn't meant to be an abstract drawing.  Now for the freckles across her cheeks...FRECKLES NOT POSK MARKS!  Jesus, she's deformed her.  Let's start again.  With maybe her eyes this time.  No those are too light, they make her look sickly, now they're too dark and they look like she's stoned.  Why isn't this working?  

* * *

She's trying very hard to stare off into space and just listen to her audiobook (which she would definitely recommend) but Clarke is making it rather hard.  This is maybe Clarke's fifth attempt in the past half hour?  She wonders if Clarke realizes that when she draws, she draws with her tongue peeking out.  She's concentrating so hard she doesn't even realize she's doing it.  She's making good use of her eraser and that has Lexa a little worried.  Clarke's eyes shift around the paper, muttering to herself as she rips another sheet off.  

"Everything okay over there?" asks Lexa.  It comes out as teasing but maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  

"Yeah, well I mean no.  I mean you're beautiful but it won't translate to paper because my hand isn't cooperating with my pencil.  Maybe I need to use a different pencil....  That could be it.  

"You think I'm beautiful?" asks Lexa, her voice showing her amazement.  It draws Clarke up short.  

"Well, yeah."  Clarke realizes what she said.  She hadn't meant to say it.  It's true enough, but she doesn't want to scare Lexa off.  She won't take it back though.  This drawing tablet though... she wants a refund.  

 


End file.
